mi pequeña gatita
by Nessi swan
Summary: Post NewMoon.Edward nunca vuelve y Bella rehace su vida junto a un nuevo vampiro y un brujo para nada normal¿Qué pasara cuando años despues se rencuentren?¿Bella lo perdonara?¿Edward la reconocerá?una discusión,un accidente,el hechizo equivocado y el destino incierto de una pequeña gatita,todo esto puede terminar siendo una nueva oportunidad para ambos o talvez un completo desastre
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo Beteado Por Teresa Saravia Serrano,**, Beta FFAD www Facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

BELLA POV

Hace ya ocho años que mi vida había dado un giro irreversible, pasando de ser humana a híbrida y, de vivir con mi padre a viajar por el mundo con un vampiro y un brujo. No me arrepentía de ninguna de mis decisiones y tampoco en lo que se había convertido mi no-vida, aunque de vez en cuando no podía evitar mirar atrás, a mi vida pasada y añorar momentos que ahora me eran imposibles de vivir, como los desayunos con Charlie, los mimos de Renée, las charlas con Jacob o simplemente la presencia de Edward. Este último era a quien más me había dolido perder y, a pesar de haber pasado ya tiempo, esto no había podido borrar el dolor, sólo me obligó a acostumbrarme, a aprender a vivir con ello.

Aún recordaba aquella tarde en La Push, en la que, sin importarme las consecuencias, había saltado de un acantilado de quién sabe cuántos metros de altura. Rememoré cómo el frío viento alborotaba mis cabellos, el sonido de las olas golpear contra la rocosa pared, el tacto húmedo y gélido de las rocas contra mis pies desnudos pero, sobre todo, rememoré la voz de Edward rogándome que no lo hiciera, que me alejara del peligro y viviera mi vida. Obviamente no hice caso alguno y con la adrenalina al máximo salté con los ojos abiertos de par en par viendo como caía, como mi vida humana estaba por llegar a su fin y, sin poder siquiera llegar a tocar el agua, algo duro y sólido impactó contra mi cabeza haciéndome caer en la inconsciencia.

Según Alex y Fabián, quienes ahora eran mis hermanos, me había golpeado con una roca y al perder la consciencia terminé de caer al mar. Allí fue cuando éste desató toda su furia contra mí. Cuando ambos me encontraron, mi corazón latía tan despacio que creyeron que el sacarme era inútil, pero Alex insistió y, por alguna razón, se animó a convertirme salvándome así la vida.

Por suerte, la transformación no me resultó dolorosa ya que Fabián, junto a su magia, me prestó su ayuda. Como efecto secundario del hechizo, la ponzoña no terminó de expandirse por mi cuerpo, dejando órganos vivos y convirtiéndome así en híbrida y…

—¡ENANAAAA! —Escuché un irritante grito a mis espaldas atrayéndome a la realidad.

—¿Qué? —pregunté molesta frunciendo el ceño. ¿Por qué tenía que gritar? Estaba a su lado.

—¿Se pude saber qué tanto piensas? Te vas a fundir las pocas neuronas que te quedan —dijo burlonamente.

—Porque tu no pienses ni utilices lo que sea que tengas en la cabeza no quiere decir que los demás no lo hagamos —le rebatí poniendo los ojos en blanco. Tal vez estaba un poco a la defensiva, pero él se lo buscaba por molestar.

—Porque "estés en tus días" no quiere decir que lo pagues conmigo —me contestó de verdad ofendido y cruzándose en brazos—. Además, ¿se puede saber de dónde sacaste eso? —agregó aún más ofendido y refiriéndose a la ropa que llevaba puesta. Unos jeans un poco anchos y una de esas camisetas unicolor negra.

Rodé los ojos por su exageración, estaba en mi casa, podía utilizar lo que me diera la gana pero, por supuesto, utilizar aquellas prendas para Fabián era más que sacrilegio. Tenía que recordarme buscar amigos normales, aunque no creo que aquel concepto lo entendiera del todo; estaba segura de que ser un brujo malditamente gay obsesionado con las compras y que, además, sabía más de colores y sus combinación que de hechizos, no era algo en lo que se pudiera utilizar la palabra normal, pero claro, yo tampoco entraba en aquella categoría. Ignoré el comentario de "estar en mis días" ya que, lamentablemente, el muy miserable tenía razón y ni siendo parte vampiro me había podido salvar de pasar cuatro jodidos días al mes con el periodo.

—Los compré ayer cuando no mirabas —le confesé encogiéndome de hombros. "Mierda" pensé, ahora vendría el maldito sermón de dos horas sobre la importancia de vestir bien, la moda, que si colores cálidos, que si los fríos y bla bla bla bla… La verdad es que nunca llegaba a escuchar el regaño completo, pero sí me llevaba buena parte, de hecho, muchas veces entraba en desesperación.

—Ok —Se limitó a contestarme frunciendo el ceño. "Ok" ¿Eso era todo lo que iba a responder? ¿Un simple "Ok"? Ante mi mirada atónita se sentó en el sillón no dándole más importancia e ignorándome por completo. Aquella actitud no era normal en él y no sabía si debía preocuparme o asustarme.

—Fabi, ¿estás bien? —le pregunté de pronto preocupada. Fabián no se tomaba tan en calma un tema como la ropa y más si se trataba de mí, siempre trataba de manejar y monitorear todo lo que entraba y salía de mi armario. De vez en cuando podía ser atormentante tanta cosa con la ropa, pero así era mi hermano y aunque la mayoría del tiempo estábamos en desacuerdo y discutiendo, el muy idiota se había metido muy dentro de mí y sin importar que no compartiéramos lazos de sangre era mi hermano y nadie lo podía negar.

—Es sólo que el maldito hechizo no me sale bien —se quejó como niño pequeño, haciendo un puchero gracioso y poniendo ojitos de corderito. Solté una risita divertida, parecía un niño chiquito quejándose por no leer una simple frase. Me acerque a él y me senté a su lado, pasando la mano por su cabello, acariciándolo en un intento de reconfortándolo. A veces me sorprendía la rapidez con la que pasábamos de discutir a hablar tranquilamente.

—¡Ay, pobrecito mi hermanito! —le dije divertida—. ¿Quieres que te ayude? —le pregunté dándole un beso en la mejilla. Él sonrió y recostó su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Podrías acompañarme al parque y practicar con algunos animales —dijo haciendo otro de sus pucheros con el labio inferior sobresaliendo.

—Ok. Vamos, pero volvamos pronto que tengo que alimentar a Floofly —le contesté dirigiéndome a la gran pecera que descansaba en unas de las repisas al lado contrario del sillón. Inmediatamente tomé en brazos a Floofly acunándola en mis brazos.

—¡Aleja esa monstruosidad de mí! —En seguida salió gritando Fabián exagerando, como siempre, y refugiándose por detrás del sillón, utilizándolo como escudo. Rodé los ojos. "¿En serio?" Era sólo una pequeña y linda tarántula.

—No le hagas caso al marica de Fabi, bebé. Él tiene trauma de chiquito y no sabe lo que dice —consolé a mi pequeña mascota acariciándole la cabecita y mandándole miradas asesinas al mentecato de mi hermano.

—Esa cosa no es un bebé… ¡Es un monstruo! —Volvió a gritar histérico mi adorado hermano.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco coloqué a Floofly otra vez en su pecera y me acerqué a mi valiente hermano dispuesta a darle un buen tortazo en esa cabeza hueca que tiene, a ver si se le quitaba lo atontado. Antes de poder siquiera llegar al sillón, Alex hizo acto de presencia en la habitación interrumpiéndonos. Mi ahora hermano favorito frunció el ceño analizando la situación. Fabián se encontraba detrás del mueble aferrándose a el, como si la vida dependiera de ello, con una mueca de horror en el rostro un poco más paranoico e histérico de lo normal. Rodé los ojos por enésima vez en el día, "maldito exagerado" pensé resoplando.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó confuso.

—Es que la enfermita que tengo como hermana, volvió a sacar al maldito monstruo peludo —dijo molesto Fabián todavía detrás del sofá, pero ahora, por lo menos, parecía más tranquilo. Volví a rodar los ojos y puse mi atención en Alex esperando que me apoyará y le dijera a Fabián que su actitud no era más que una bobada pero, como siempre, el universo confabulaba contra mí y en vez de darme la razón miró con asco a Floofly y luego volvió a mí.

—¿No te has deshecho de esa cosa? —me preguntó con cara de horror. "Perfecto" pensé, esto era lo que me faltaba.

—No es una cosa, es un ser vivo que piensa y siente —le recriminé cruzándome de brazos.

—Las arañas no piensan —me contradijo Alex, quien definitivamente había dejado de ser mi favorito.

—Es una tarántula, idiota —le contradije yo más irritada.

—Da lo mismo —dijo ofendido—. Fabián, tú eres brujo, haz desaparecer a esa cosa o por lo menos conviértela en algo menos repugnante —buscó apoyo Alex. Fabián en seguida sonrió maliciosamente y, sin perder tiempo, dijo unas extrañas palabras al mismo tiempo que realizaba unos movimientos con las manos. Cuando estaba a punto de señalar a mi pobre mascota me atravesé esperando que parara, pero en el momento en el que me interpuse, el hechizo, al parecer, ya estaba terminando con Fabián apuntando tres dedos hacia mí.

De pronto todo se volvió negro y una extraña sensación de mareo me invadió, para cuando la vista volvió a mí no habían pasado más de 5 segundos, pero esta vez todo se veía mucho más grande de lo que recordaba.

¿Qué me pasó?... Quise preguntarle a mis hermanos, pero cuando abrí la boca un extraño sonido se escuchó. Sorprendida lo volví a intentar sin éxito pero identificando aquel sonido como un... ¿Maullido? Asustada miré hacia abajo esperando encontrarme con mi cuerpo, pero de inmediato todas mis esperanzas se esfumaron al ver dos pequeñas y peludas patas blancas.

—Creo que mi hechizo de transformación por fin funcionó —Escuché hablar a Fabián con un tono de voz que no supe identificar.

—¡Convertiste a nuestra hermana en un gatito! —gritó Alex con un toque histérico en la voz…

….

Les gusto? Sigo con la historia?

Esta es una idea que se me ocurrió de pronto y pensé en escribirla…esta historia es después de luna nueva y por lo que vieron Edward nunca volvió…. que creen q pase cuando nuestro amado vampiro se encuentre con un tierna gatita blanca?...díganme quieren q la siga


	2. encuentro

Anonada Mire a mis hermanos buscando una explicación. Ambos me miraban boquiabiertos y por primera vez desde que los conocía estaban si palabras, no encontraban una burla o una palabra de aliento que dar. Los tres nos quedamos en silencio procesando todavía lo ocurrido, Fabián fue el primero en reaccionar, por fin cerro la boca-aunque quien sabe cuantas moscas se le habrán metido-y hablo con voz insegura dando un paso delante.

-Bella ¿es-tas bi-ien?-pregunto tartamudeando tomándome en brazos. ¿Es enserio? ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarme si estaba bien cuando me habia convertido en un puñetero gato? Maldición y yo que pensaba que los gatos eran alimañas traicioneras. Obviamente no estaba bien, nada estaba bien y mucho menos cuando Fabián me elevaba en brazos de esa forma, todavía no había podido superar mi miedo a las alturas desde mi acrobacia en el acantilado

-Fabián as algo-le recrimino Alex acercándose a nosotros

-Voy a buscar en la guía de hechizos quédate con ella- le contesto ansioso entregándome a Alex. Fabián enseguida fue a su habitación y Alex se sentó en el sillón y me coloco sobre sus piernas aun nervioso. Quería hablar, maldecirle, insultarle hasta mas no poder, gritarle hasta el cansancio pero lo único que salían de mi boca eran jodidos maullidos, solté un suspiro y alce la cabeza encontrándome con los ojos de mi hermano. Este trato de sonreírme pero sus ojo denotaban preocupación haciéndome saber que algo andaba mal, es decir, no podía ser tan malo me había convertido en un gato pero Fabián lo solucionaría rápidamente ¿verdad?.

-Tranquila, Ya veras que Fabián lo resuelve rápido-dijo Alex rascándome la cabeza por detrás de las orejas haciendo que un extraño rugido o mas bien un ronroneo saliera de mi. Joder, en serio ¿un ronroneo? Maldito de Fabián iba a matarlo en cuanto volviera a tener mi cuerpo. Alex gracias al cielo no hiso comentario de mi ronroneo, dejo de acariciarme mas preocupado que antes, algo sabio mi hermano que yo no y al parecer no era nada bueno. "Vamos tranquilizante, en pocos minutos volverás a tener tu cuerpo, Fabián lo solucionara "me dije a mi misma. Esperando que así fuera. Mientras Fabián buscaba el hechizo que me volvería a la realidad decidí ir a ver en que clase de alimaña me había convertido, así que de un salto pase de estar en el sofá a al suelo, aterrizando perfectamente en mis cuatro patas. Sonreí por lo menos algo bueno salía de todo esto, al fin por primera vez en mi vida era relativamente ágil o algo así.

Feliz de no haberme caído pensé en ir a la habitación contraria donde había uno de esos espejos grandes que Fabián había comprado para su habitación pero que por su gran tamaño no había podido pasar por su puerta.

-¿Adonde vas?-me pregunto Alex siguiéndome detrás. No le conteste-tampoco es que pudiera- e ignorándolo empecé a andar en mis nuevas cuatro patas con el idiota de Alex siguiéndome atrás. Al cruzar el umbral de puerta escuche la voz de Fabián en la habitación contigua, llamándome a mi y Alex con emoción. Inmediatamente voltee viendo como Fabián avanzaba rápidamente hacia nosotros con una gran sonrisa extendida en el rostro,.

-Lo conseguí-anuncio feliz mostrando una pequeña correa naranja que tenia entre sus manos. Lo mire como si estuviera loco, debía estar mas que drogado si creía que iba a ponerme una jodida correa en el cuello como si fuera un animal, molesta le enseñe mis pequeños colmillos de gatito para nada atemorizantes acompañado de bajos gruñidos casi inaudibles y una posición agazapada que al parecer le daba gracia a mis queridos hermanos, pues estos estallaron en ruidosas carcajadas. Fabián callo de rodillas contra el suelo incapaz de mantenerse en pie por la incontrolables risas que cada vez se oían mas escandalosas, Alex en cambio podía mantenerse en pie por su condición inmortal pero no por eso sus carcajadas eran menos ruidosas, si no todo lo contrario, mis adorado hermanos se abrazaba fuertemente del esto mago con su mano izquierda y con la derecha se sostenía innecesariamente de una mesita de adorno que Fabián había comprado días atrás. Indignada y furiosa los ignore tome el collar que Fabián había tirado accidentalmente y corrí a la habitación de mi hermano donde guardaba todas sus cosas raras de magia.

Ninguno de los incompetentes a los que llamo hermano se percato de mi ausencia y aprovechando esto comencé a buscar el libro de hechizos de Fabián, no fue muy difícil ya que este estaba afuera, encima de su cama de cobertor azul. Rápidamente pegue un salto logrando encajar mis pequeñas garritas en el edredón y así almenas mantenerme, con mis patas traseras trate de b uscar impulso de algo que me ayudara a terminar de subir, pero no encontré nada así que mas furiosa aun por no lograr hacer nada bien empecé a mover mis patas y a encajar mi garras en el edredón buscando llegar al libro todavía con el collar en mi boca(luego lo quemaría), después de haber arañado y dañado parte del cobertor logre llegue a la cima de la cama encontrándome con el gran libro de hechizos de mi hermano.

El Libro por lo que me había explicado Fabián estaba organizado por orden alfabético, per sin embargo eso no me decía mucho ¿Acaso esta cosa no tenia un índice? Me pregunte. Al ver lo grandeza del libro decidí ver por lo menos en que letra se encontraba así que sin perder tiempo leí el titulo al principio de la hoja, "Transportación" decía con grandes letras, debajo del titulo había un largo texto con letras diminutas explicando en si como se podía transportar de un lugar a otro. No le preste mucha atención al contenido y enseguida pase a la pagina de al lado que al igual que la pagina contraria el titulo estaba escrito en letras grande al principio de la hoja pero esta vez con la palabra "Transformación" escrita en el.

Animada comencé a acercarme al libro para poder leer mejor el texto pero sin darme cuenta de lo que pisaba al caminar y para cuando estuve a punto de llegar al centro del libro entre una pagina de la otra tropecé accidentalmente con un objeto plano. Sin poder evitarlo perdí el equilibrio soltando así el collar que llevaba en el hocico, con un poco de dificultad pude mantenerme en pie sin caer viendo así con ojos atónitos como el collar caía encima del objeto que por lo visto era un espejo y sin ninguna explicación el collar lo atravesó como un portal a otra dimensión que aparecía en la caricaturas. Estañada y Curiosa me acerque al cristal apoyando mis patas delanteras sobre el borde de este, el espejo tenia la forma de un extraño circulo y a su alrededor lo adornaba un borde blanco con extrañas palabras que no lograba entender escritas en negro. Intrigada me incline viendo un gatito de pelaje blanco como la nieve, de carita redonda y ojos tiernos reflejado en el espejo dejándome a mi asombrada por la belleza del animal.

No tuve tiempo de detallar mas pues se oyeron ruidos al otro lado de la puerta acompañado de la voz de Alex llamándome, inmediatamente quite la vista del crista y cuando quise dar paso atrás me enrede con una de mis patas traseras perdiendo total equilibrio, luego de eso todo me pareció suceder a cámara lenta, vi como mis hermanos entraron a la habitación y al verme sus expresiones cambiaron de la ansiedad al horror al mismo tiempo caí sobre el espejo sintiendo un punzadas en como pequeñas agujas clavándoseme en cada parte del cuerpo, la visión me empezó a resultar borrosa y a los pocos segundo todo se volvió negro y sin poder evitarlo perdí la conciencia.

Fabián POV.

Después de haber transcurrido varios minutos logre recuperar la compostura al darme cuenta de que el collar que anteriormente había tenido entre mis manos había desaparecido. Inmediatamente comencé a buscarlo dándome cuenta de que Bella se había ido de la habitación , conociendo a mi hermana lo mas probable es que ella se lo había llevado y estaría buscando una forma de como hacerlo cenizas. Solté una pequeña risita al recordar como había dejado a la vista sus pequeños colmillos y se agazapaba tratando de parecer amenazante como un tigre a punto de saltarle a su presa, pero su expresión no causaba terror si no ternura y eso a ella era lo que mas le molestaba y a nosotros lo que mas nos divertía . Luego de verificar que Bella se había marchado de la habitación y además se había llevado el pequeño collar naranja decidí ir a buscarla antes que se mentira en problemas o que incinerara la correa, que además iba de ser de mucha utilidad estas ultimas semanas. El collar en si era para animales y aquello era lo que había ofendido a mi hermana y eso que todavía no se había enterado de que había cambiado el nombre del dijo del collar poniendo el suyo con un simple hechizo, pero yo no lo había buscado con la intención de ofenderla si no de ayudarla dado que yo había sido el mayor causante de todo esto.

El collar era lo que muchos llamarían un traductor pero no era de un idioma humano a otro si no de animal a humano y viceversa, mi madre me lo había regalado en mi cumpleaños numero 5 para mi gato " el señor Alan Brito" , lo malo es que el señor Alan Brito nada mas hablaba para pedir comida o insultarme aunque claro tampoco creo que Bella lo utilice para hacer otra cosa que no sea insultarnos o mentarnos la madre. Avance a la habitación contraria buscando a mi hermana dejando a Alex atrás riéndose todavía, enseguida pase al siguiente cuarto donde guardábamos toda clase de basura que no habíamos querido botar o lo que muchos humanos llamaban deposito, pero después de varios minutos pude verificar que tampoco se encontraba aquí, ni ella ni el collar. La casa en si era inmensa y encontrarla me tomaría horas a excepción de que se le pasara la arrechera y diera acto de presencia, pero en el fondo sabia que eso tomaría tiempo así que lo mejor era preguntarle a Alex si podía percibir su esencia y encontrarla mas rápido. Salí del cuarto de depósito y avance a la sala principal donde Alex se encontraba parado, mirando al vacío ya calmado con la cabeza en quien sabe donde.

-ALEX-le grite haciendo que se sobresaltara y casi de inmediato me mirara molesto. Sonreí adoraba hacer esto, Bells y Alex de vez en cuando se perdían tanto en su cabeza simplemente pensando, a veces me preguntaban que meditaban tanto, ambos siempre me respondían lo mismo diciendo que era un escape de la realidad, de todos los demonios internos que soportaban día a día, después de decirme a aquello no volví a preguntar pero los molestaba pegándole un grito, a Bella y Alex les molestaba perder el hilo de la conversación y mas a un que le gritaran cuando oían mas que bien con sus sentidos vampíricos .

-Te he dicho que no me grites-me recrimino molesto.

-Entonces aterriza y ayúdame a encontrar a nuestra hermana-le conteste. Alex frunció el seño y respiro profundo buscando su aroma. No espero mas de medio segundo para comenzar a caminar en busca de Bella, si ahorita estaba furiosa por el incidente no imaginaba como se pondría cuando se enterara que el hechizo se desvanecería entre uno o dos meses. Seguí a Alex detrás, antes de darme cuenta había llegado a mi habitación y con ojos horrorizados vimos como Bella se inclinaba y caía al bogloo

-Fabián dime que sabes a donde lleva el espejo-me dijo Alex preocupado.

-No tengo ni la menor idea-le conteste tomando el Blogloo. Blogloo era un portal que podía transportar un objeto simplemente con pensar en un lugar cualquiera con la apariencia de un espejo. Jamás había sido utilizado en personas y no sabia si Bella estaba bien y mucho menos su paradero, el bogloo te llevaba a lugar que hallas estado pensando o simplemente te transporta cerca de una persona deseada. Entonces la pregunta era donde habría deseado ir Bella o con que persona desearía estar….

Bella POV

Maldición, fue mi primer pensamiento al despertar y sentir mi cuerpo adolorido bajo una superficie helada. Y yo que esperaba que todo hubiese sido un sueño, pero por supuesto la suerte no estaba de mi lado y ahora estaba tumbada en la fría nieve en quien sabe donde con el cuerpo de un gato, definitivamente el día iba de mal en peor pensé, me quede tumbada sobre la nieve un buen rato descansando mi cuerpo y pensando en las posibilidades, era claro que tenia que encontrar un lugar antes de que anocheciera y el frio empezase a hacer intenso, luego vendría buscar comida pues me estaba muriendo de hambre lo cual era extraño, la comida para mi no era una preocupación para mi pues podía pasar semanas sin comer , solo consumiendo sangre. Pero ahora la sangre no era algo que me apeteciera si no comida humana, tampoco parecía tener la fortaleza de un hibrida ni la fuerza ni velocidad de una, era como si al transformarme en gato mi parte vampiro hubiera desvanecido sintiendo cualidades humanas como el frio y el hambre. Molesta por volver a sentir la debilidad de ser humana apoye mis patas sobre la nieve queriendo empezar a buscar refugio pero para cuando apenas lograba acostumbrarme a mi peso escuche ladridos no muy lejos de aquí.

Rápidamente mire atrás esperando que todo fuera producto de mi imaginación, o tal vez una alucinación, pero los ladridos eran reales tan reales como los dos grandes perros que corrían hacia mi buscando alcanzarme, algo muy en el fondo de mi me decía que esos perros no tenían muy buenas intenciones. Asustada comencé a correr tanto como mis cortas patas me lo permitían, tal vez ya no sea vampiro pero como gata había adquirido una gran agilidad y una rapidez que en momentos como este agradecía. Al redor de unos 10 minutos los ladridos seguían escuchándose detrás igual de cerca que antes y el cuerpo me seguía doliendo como mil demonios así que mientras maldecía mi suerte decidí correr mas rápido o por lo menos intentarlo, aunque dudaba que fuera posible.

Después de casi 20 minutos corriendo empecé a ver casas, tiendas pequeñas e incluso personas, sonreí y cansada me detuve, aquí no me seria tan difícil encontrar refugio, pero primero que nada tenia que buscar comida porque si no moriría de hambre. Distraída fui observando cada una de las casas y tiendas familiarizándome con el lugar, a los segundos de haber parado volví a escuchar los mismo ladridos no muy lejos de aquí, ¿acaso esos perros nunca se cansaban? mierda y yo que pensaba que los había perdido. Sin mirar atrás volví a correr pero esta vez buscando un lugar donde refugiarme y para cuando apenas cruzaba la calle, me percate del ruido de un motor, aterrada me gire y vi un gran camión de carga avanzando por la carretera y directo hacía mi, Por poco segundos me quede pasmada e hipnotizada viendo fijamente como el camión se me cercaba cada vez mas, este al darse cuente de que un pequeño gatito se atravesaba en su camino no le dio mucha importancia, solo toco insistente mente la bocina del camión sin detenerse. La bocina seguía sonando irritante cuando por fin pude a volver a tener el control de mi cuerpo actuando rápidamente corrí fuera del camino, Casi llegando al borde de la vía la rueda me golpeo, no lo suficiente para matarme per si para mandarme a la acera cubierta de nieve con el cuerpo a un mas adolorido y mentándole la madre al conductor.

-Alimañas fastidiosas siempre metiéndose en mi camino-escuche una voz masculina. Alce la cabeza todavía tumbada en la acera viendo a un hombre calvo y obeso de unos 40 y pico de años con una barba negra y una que otras canas, sus ojos eran de una marrón oscuro o como Fabián lo llamaría color caca. El viejo me observaba molesto como si yo le hubiese hecho algún mal, luego bufo. "Algún día me vengarme del viejo obeso" dije pero lo único que se escucho fueron maullidos, inútiles maullidos, definitivamente mi suerte era un asco.

El viejo calvo creyó que le estaba suplicando así que sonrió mostrando sus amarillos y asquerosos dientes como si mi dolor le divirtiera, iba a insultarle pero luego recordé que para el solo serian maullidos así que me quede callada, pero si de algo estaba segura era que yo nunca olvidaba un rostro y en cuanto volviera a mi forma normal me encargaría de él. El viejo abrió la puerta de su camión y cuando disponía a montarse escuchamos una voz masculina y aterciopelada a nuestras espaldas.

-Debería tener cuidado con los animales Señor Stevalko-dijo aquella hermosa voz que muchas veces juro amarme, que me cantaba hasta quedarme dormida y que con palabras de aliento siempre lograba tranquilizarme. Mi cabeza dio un giro tan repentino buscando el dueño de la voz haciéndome soltar una exaltación de dolor, pero sobre todo de sorpresa al ver a la única persona que había amado parado frete al viejo obeso, con su cabello broncíneo despeinado y su piel tan pálida como siempre, mirándome con una expresión de sorpresa e intriga.

-Edward-dije pasmada. El vampiro abrió más sus ojos esta vez parecía atónito no como si hubiera escuchado su nombre y no maullidos.

-Bella- susurro el con sus orbes dorados fijos en mis ojos chocolates…

Espero que le alla gustado y si no es mucho pedir un comentario…

En el próximo capi quieren un POV Bella o POV Edward?

Nos leemos en unos días…no voy a poner fecha de actualización por que nunca subo ese dia pero no creo tardar mas de una semana en actualizar..


	3. Chapter 3

Edward POV

¿Qué era vivir? Me preguntaba de vez en cuando. La verdad es que lo había olvidado, hace ya varias décadas que mí corazón había exhalado su ultimó aliento, dejando así de vivir y comenzando a coexistir entre humanos con una existencia vacía y sin sentido. Al pasar los años había aprendido a aceptar lo que era, pero la felicidad no formaba parte mi realidad en cambio la soledad y monotonía estaban siempre presentes. No podía echar el tiempo atrás y evitar enfermarme o convertirme en un demonio, por lo que solo me quedaba acéptalo y seguir adelante.

Podía describir mi existencia como una oscura noche, sin estrellas ni una luna que alumbrara mi camino al andar, solo oscuridad y vacío a mi alrededor, sin motivaciones o metas que seguir. Y al pasar las décadas la situación no cambiaba, la soledad cada vez era más envolvente hasta el punto de preguntarme continuamente ¿Por qué no acabar todo de una vez? No era as fácil?, pero una vocecita en mi cabeza me recordaba el daño el daño que le causaría a mi familia, así que sin otra opción seguí de pie entre tantas negruras hasta que una luz se cuzo en mi camino, una luz llamada Bella, que me ilumino y trajo felicidad a mi existencia, logrando lo que muchas veces creí imposible, enamorarme. Nunca me había considerado como alguien que mereciera el amor, un sentimiento que podía ser el mas hermoso y placentero, pero también el mas destructivo y doloroso si no puedes estar junto a la persona deseada. Los primeros meses junto a mi ángel fueron increíbles, los mas maravillosos de mi existencia, pero solo fueron eso meses. Meses que pasaron tan rápido que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos paso lo indispensable, la despedida.

La despedida era inevitable, lo había sabido desde el principio, pero había tratado de convérseme a mi mismo de teníamos una oportunidad, de que podíamos estar juntos tanto como su vida humana lo permitiera. "Que iluso" me dije, ¿Cómo pude pensar que un ángel como ella podía estar junto a un demonio? Porque eso era, un demonio, un ser sin alma que no merecida siquiera existir y mucho menos después de que había puesto a mi ángel en tal peligro el día en que cumplía la mayoría de edad. Aquel día no solo pude darme cuenta de todo el daño que le causaba a mi ángel si no que también tuve que tomar la decisión de irme y hacerle creer a mi Bella que yo no la amaba, como si yo pudiese dejar amarla o como si fuera posible que fuese feliz si ella no estaba a mi lado, ella era mi todo y por eso antes de mi felicidad, deseaba primero la suya, así que sin otra opción me marche dejándole el camino libre y aunque me matase y la rabia y celos me consumieran por dentro esperaba que fuese feliz junto a otro hombre.

Desde aquel día ya habían pasado ocho años, y nada había cambiado desde entonces, no había vuelto a saber de ella y mucho menos había podido olvidarla, cada jodida segundo de cada día de cada semana, pensaba en mi ángel, en el amor tan profundo que le profese, que sentía, que siento y que sentiré el resto de mi eternidad , el amor que sentía por ella nunca desparecería al igual que tampoco la agonía que me atormentaba día a día al no poder tener a mi amor a mi lado. El insistente suplicio en mi pecho no era mas que un recordatorio de lo que alguna vez fue mi felicidad y por eso quería vivirlo yo solo y no junto a mi familia, no quería que ellos presenciaran mi sufrimiento ni mucho menos el estado en que había entrado tras mi partida, parecía mas muerto que vivo o como Alice lo llamaba estado zombi, dado que ya nada me importaba, solo cazaba de vez en cuando para mantenerme fuerte, pero el resto mi existencia consistía solo en encerrarme en una pequeña cabaña a mitad del bosque, con mis pensamientos perdidos en momentos felices junto a mi ángel o simplemente acostarme en la pequeña y mullida cama viendo una y otra vez las pocas fotografías que tenia de ella o releyendo por millonésima vez la carta que nunca pude darle a mi bella….

RING, RING, RING, RING sonó de pronto el aparto dando aviso a una llamada y cortando así el hilo de mis pensamientos. Ignore el molesto aparato ya sabiendo de quien se trataba, la única persona que todavía me llamaba, Alice. Decidí ignorarlo no teniendo ganas de hablar con nadie, pero por mas que pasaban las horas el incesante rig, rig rig del teléfono no paraba y cada vez se me hacia mas irritante hasta el punto de querer hacerlos trizas de un solo golpe. Dios por que Alice tiene insistir tanto pensé levantándome de un salto de la antigua cama y llena de polvo, que parecía nunca haberse aseado, tome el celular entre mis manos dispuesto a destruirlo, pero no pude por que por mas molesto que estuviese por la insistencia de mi hermana sabia que ella lo hacia por que estaba preocupada por mi bienestar. Soltado un suspiro resignado apreté la tecla con el telefonito verde que indicaba que aceptaba la llamada.

-EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN MANSEN TIENES IDEA DE CUANTAS HORAS ESTUBE LLAMANDO-grito Alice histérica. Rodé los ojos, es que Alice no entendía que mi sentido auditivo era mas desarrollado que el de un humano, aunque dudaba que siguiera funcionado tan bien si ella seguía gritando de aquella forma.

-Si Alice se cuantas horas as estado llamándome, estuve al lado del teléfono todo el tiempo –le dije de mal humor-¿acaso no lo viste?-le pregunte sarcásticamente. Alice en respuesta mascullo por lo bajo un "maldito vampiro depresivo y maleducado" esta vez puse los ojos en blanco, no entendiendo el sentido de insistir tanto en hablarme y luego insultarme, pero claro era Alice de la que estábamos hablando.

-¿Quisieras decirme el motivo de tu llamada?-le pregunte molesto.

-Solo quería saludarte, ya como no llamas a uno-reclamo irritada. Tomo un largo suspiro y mas calmada agrego con voz triste, nada común en Alice- Porque aunque seas un gruñón eres mi hermano y te quiero, además también necesito saber que estas bien, las visiones ya no me dicen nada, son siempre las mismas-me sentí inmediatamente culpable al percatarme de la voz dolida de Alice, sabia que podía ser irritante por su insistencia e interactividad, pero no lo hacia con mala intención además a pesar de mi mal trato hacia ella los últimos años ella seguía preocupándose por mi y la única que se atrevía a llamarme a preguntarme como estaba, aunque ya lo sabia era una forma de decirme "Hey estoy aquí y cuentas conmigo"

-Lo siento Alice, hoy no estoy de buen humor-le dije tratando de excusarme

-Nunca lo estas-contesto de inmediato

-Si ya se Edward-me corto cuando apenas estaba abriendo la boca para empezar a hablar y sin tener en mente todavía que podía decirle como excusa.

-Hermanito me harías un favor -dijo con voz de perrito regañado y saltando la conversación de un tema a otro. Rodé los ojos imaginándola con el teléfono pegado en la oreja y su puchero tan clásico de cachorrito, con su labio inferior sobresaliente y sus ojitos de corderito degollado. Al parecer Alice jamás cambiaria.

-Depende-le conteste inseguro, viniendo de Alice podía ser cualquier cosa.

-Que recojas un búcaro para Esme que compre Online-dijo Alice suplicante, como si aquel búcaro fuera de gran importancia. Resignado solté un suspiro, no me quedaba de otra que aceptar, pues Alice seguiría insistiendo hasta que por fin aceptara y en todo caso de que me negara, ella misma vendría a buscar el mísero búcaro y luego vendría a echarme la bronca sobre lo desconsiderado que era.

-Iras. Ya lo vi-dijo feliz, sin esperar ninguna respuesta de mi parte-Es en la tienda de antigüedades de Frechech, la que esta al frente de la iglesia- siguió hablando emocionada- Gracias hermanito, sabia que podía contar contigo, te llamo luego. Adiós—termino de hablar para luego cortar la llamada de golpe sin si quiera confirmar conmigo si iba o no. "Ya lo vi" había dicho que prácticamente era lo mismo que una mirada amenazante por parte de ella diciendo con palabras claras y voz molesta un "Los harás, por que yo lo digo" y lo que ambas palabras y expresiones las hacia tan parecidas es que de una u otra forma lo terminabas haciendo, por la única razón de que Alice así lo quería

Molesto solté un bufido y tome la cazadora negra que Alice me había regalado meses atrás. Salí de la cabaña y me adentre al espeso bosque, el cual poseía una fina capa de nieve sobre el tope de los arboles y otra mas gruesa sobre pasto, no dejando ver el verde césped que siempre resaltaba en primavera dándole un aspecto armonioso al boscaje. Todo aquel paisaje era hermoso y sin duda lleno de vida, cualquier persona estaría complacida de admirar todo aquel panorama, ver la preciosa cascada de unos metros mas atrás y poder disfrutar sir hiperventilar de una prometedora agua helada que ofrecía la catarata, cualquier persona menos yo por supuesto que prefería estar en Forks mas específicamente en el prado, donde había pasado tantos momentos inimaginables junto a mi ángel y aunque uno de mis mayores deseos fuese visitar aquella pradera, no podía siquiera acercarme a ella, pues lo mas seguro es que era donde mi ángel se encontraba o por lo menos eso suponía yo, y si me acercaba mucho a ella no iba a poder contener las ganas de ir a verla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba

Seguí con mis pesimistas pensamiento el resto del trayecto hacia el pueblo. Ya no me sentía molesto por el pedido de Alice si no más bien animado, normalmente odiaba visitar el pueblo con todos aquellos humanos molestos, pero esta vez era diferente. La molestia que casi siempre me inundaba parecía haberse esfumado dejando un presentimiento, no sabia si bueno o malo, solo era una corazonada en mi pecho diciendo que algo sucedería ¿pero que?

Nada podía afectarme pues nada que no fuera mi ángel me importaba, tal vez solo fue que Alice me estaba pegando lo paranoico o simplemente ya me estaba volviendo loco

Decidí dejar de darles vuela a aquel presentimiento extraño y a centrarme en recoger aquel búcaro para poder irme de una vez por todas a la cabaña y refugiarme allí con los recuerdos junto a mi ángel, mis recuerdos felices. Pasados varios minutos se empezaron a ver algunos edificios y tiendas y a oír motores de automóviles, el pueblo no estaba muy lejos del bosque lo cual podría ser molesto en algunos casos, pero no me quejaba pues desde la cabaña se podían oír muchos ruidos de pueblo, como son los carros, personas charlando, accidentes y aunque fuesen molesto me recordaban que seguía existiendo, especialmente en aquellos momentos es que me sentía tan desconectado de la realidad, simplemente añorando recuerdos del pasado.

"¡Dios..! Que hombre" pensó una mujer atrayéndome nuevamente a la realidad. Asqueado camine mas rápido introduciéndome mas al pueblo deseando terminar con todo de una vez. "¿será soltero? Con el cuerpo violable que tiene me parece…"siguieron los pensamientos indebidos de la misma chica que al parecer venia siguiéndome buscando un oportunidad o algo si, mas repugnado que antes camine a un mas rápido queriendo perderla, así que sin perder tiempo gire a la derecha a pocas cuadras de la tienda y para cuando iba a volver a girar hacia la derecha para ir directo a la tienda, un olor llamo mi atención. Me detuve de golpe, sintiendo como la felicidad me inundaba al igual que la incertidumbre.

Enseguida corrí tanto como me era permitido a los ojos humanos. Sabía a quien pertenecía aquella fragancia a fresitas, no era muy difícil de reconocer pues aquel aroma solo podría pertenece a mi amor. Cada vez avanzaba más y el aroma se iba intensificando. Conocía la fragancia de mi ángel como el mio propio y ahora que acercaba mas podría notar alguna diferencias en su esencia, las Fresitas seguían predominante en su dulce efluvio, pero ahora tenia un toque jazmín y roseo envuelto en su exquisita fragancia, además el aroma de su sangre ya no parecía causarme el ardor tan desgarrador en mi garganta, y aunque su olor seguía siendo el mas dulce y exquisito que siempre, este ya no me provocaba sed.

No tarde mucho en llegar hacia mi destino, la Av. de wolfan donde la mayoría de establecimientos eran tiendas y donde la paz parecía siempre reinar. Rápidamente comencé mi búsqueda y aunque su fragancia estuviera tan presente en aquella calle, ella no parecía estar ahí, decidí acercarme mas para ver si lograba ubicarla cunado me di cuanta de mi actuar ¿Qué estaba pensando? Me dije, era obvio que ella no tendría ganas de verme además se suponía que debía mantenerla a salvo y conmigo nunca lo estaría. ¿Por qué no podría ser humano? Todo seria mas fácil, jamás hubiera tenido que irme sin todo lo contrario me hubiera quedado con ella toda mi vida apoyándola, amándola y haciéndola feliz, le pediría matrimonio y formaría una familia con ella.

Pero aquello era mas que imposible, pues no podría volver a hacer mortal, por lo tanto aquellos pensamientos no eran más que sueños que nunca se cumplirían y lo más probables es que un hombre tomara el lugar junto a su vida que tanto deseaba, si es que todavía no habría parecido uno. La felicidad que había sentido hace unos pocos minutos desapareció dejando solo un profundo pesar en mi pecho. Lo mejor era irme me dije dispuesto a dar la vuelta y volver a mi existencia sin sentido cuando el aroma el aroma de mi ángel se izo mas intenso dejándome percibir de donde provenía, de inmediato mi vista fue donde la fragancia mas se concentraba.

Por un momento pensé que me encontraría a mi bella, pero al voltear pude confirmar lo equivocado que esta al encontrarme en cambio una pequeña y tierna gatita blanca con una extrañas pintitas grises, esta estaba tumbada sobre la nieve a lado de carretera, y al lado de ella un gran camión se encontraba parado y el conductor se bajaba de este molesto.

-Alimañas fastidiosas siempre metiendo se en mi camino- se quejo el conductor con la gatita, que todavía seguía tumbada en la nieve y trataba de levantarse. Por alguna razón la actitud del conductor hacia el pequeño animalito me molesto, como si se hubiesen metido con alguien a quien quisiera.

-Debería tener cuidado con los animales Señor Stevalko-dije de pronto irritado por su actitud. El hombre giro rápidamente viéndome sorprendido, pues en el pueblo tenían la costumbre de "llamarme "el mudo" dado que las pocas veces que visitaba el pueblo no hablaba con nadie y cuando trataban de buscarme alguna conversación simplemente los ignoraba no teniendo ganas de soportar insignificantes humanos. El viejo conductor paso de la sorpresa al enfado" Quien se cree el ken ese para decirme que tengo y que no tengo que hacer. Por mi que aquel niño de mami hijo de…" deje de escuchar sus pensamientos irritado y puse la atención en la pequeña gatita. Esta me miraba sorprendida, pero no era una mirada que un animal podría darle a una persona si no mas bien una mirada que le daba una persona a otra, era extraño no solo por la forma en que me observaba si no también su aroma a fresias tan parecido al de mi bella, pero lo que mas logro sorprenderme y confundirme fueron sus ojos chocolates, idéntico a los de mi amor

-Bella-susurre con la vista fija en los ojos del felino.

-¿Tener cuidado conque?-pregunto el humano de mal humor dándole una mirada furiosa al animalito-A eso-la señalo despectivamente subiéndose al camión nuevamente. -¿Para que? Si lo único que hacen es estorbar además a simple vista se ve que no tardara en morir-dijo el hombre arrancando el camión. No le respondí, pues lo único que conseguiría era discutir, además tenia razón, el tiempo últimamente no había sido muy buenos y las tormenta cada noche eran peores por lo que dudaba que con lo pequeña que es viviera hasta mañana. Por alguna razón aquel pensamiento causo que el dolor en mi pecho se intensificara, sin pensarlo me acerque al animalito que seguía de pie sobre la nieve. Al llegar junto al felino me arrodille y por un momento creí que huiría de mi como cualquier animal al presentir el peligro, pero no pareció asustarle mi presencia si no lucia mas bien sorprendida.

Lentamente tome la gatita entre mis manos buscando no asustarla, esta pareció no afectarle, no hizo amago de querer irse, solo se dejo agarrar sin despegar los ojos de mi rostro, Su forma de observarme y de actuar como si fuese una persona y no una animal era extraño "tal vez solo esta enfermo y por eso todavía no se percataba del peligro" pensé al mismo tiempo que la ansiedad me inundaba al igual que la preocupación de la salud de la gatita. ¿Por qué me preocupaba tanto por un animal? ¿Por qué sentía tanta intranquilidad ante la gatita? No lo sabia, lo poco que lograba entender es que ese pequeño animal me preocupaba, por lo que no podía dejarlo desamparo en la calle y mucho menos cuando parecía tan indefenso, como si con un simple toque pudiese hacerse daño. Todavía confuso me levante con el gato todavía en mis manos, dispuesto a llevarlo al veterinario. Comencé a caminar hacia mi destino rápidamente mas confundido que nunca y por primera vez en 8 años, me sentí bien conmigo mismo.

Bella POV

-Bella-susurro el con la vista fija en mis ojos chocolates.

Veía su rostro hipnotizado sin poder apartar la vista de él, no sabia que hacia el aquie, pero claro tampoco tenia idea que hacia yo aquí y mucho menos como había llegado. El hombre molesto se giro hacia Edward y con rabia se dirigió a él y empezó a hablar.

-¿Tener cuidado conque?-pregunto, trago saliva y comenzó a hablar nuevamente -A eso-me señalo despectivamente subiéndose al camión nuevamente. -¿Para que? Si lo único que hacen es estorbar además a simple vista se ve que no tardara en morir-comento el viejo obeso arrancando el camión. Edward no le dio mucha importancia a las palabras del hombre, se quedo parado mirándome como si no pudiera creer lo que veía. ¿Acaso me había reconocido? ¿Por qué me había llamado por mi nombre? ¿Por qué se veía tan sorprendido si lo único que veía ahora era una pequeña gata aparentemente normal? Me preguntaba confundida mientras seguía admirando su rostro, tan perfecto como hace 8 atrás, no había cambiado nada por supuesto pero podía jurar que ahora era más hermoso que la última vez que lo había visto.

Edward con pasos inseguros se acerco ha mi agachándose. Inmediatamente me tense, no porque no lo quisiera cerca si no porque de pronto las palabras dichas por el años atrás resonaron en mi cabeza "Ya no te amo" , aquellas 4 palabras derrumbaron mi vida una vez y no podía permitir que lo hicieran de nuevo, pero para cuando me disponía a alejarme sentí que me tomaba entre sus manos dándome la protección que tanto anhelaba y en vez de marcharme como debí haber hecho me acurruque entre sus brazos sintiendo por primera vez en años paz y felicidad. Sabia que era masoquista hacer aquello sabiendo que en algún momento tendría que irme y que además él nunca iba enterar de que yo era la patética humana de Fork de la cual había tenido que deshacerse, pero quería sentirme feliz y completa una vez mas así que dejando mi lado razonable de un lado para dejarme llevar por el momento.

Edward caminaba a paso humano con sus protectores brazos a mí alrededor. "Estarás bien" susurro rascándome la cabeza suavemente como si temiese romperme, de inmediato un ronroneó broto de mi y de forma instintiva apreté mi cabeza contra sus manos en una señal de que me gustaba la insignificante caricia. Volvió a acariciarme suavemente para luego caminar un poco más rápido. Me sentía tan a gusto en sus brazos que por un momento me había olvidado de todo y más aun de la situación en la que me encontraba. Alce la mirada y trate de reconocer el lugar, pero no pude pues ni siquiera sabia en que país o continente me encontraba. Pasaron varios minutos Edward todavía seguía andando con el mismo ritmo con que había comenzado la caminata, a mi alrededor habían muchas tiendas y casas sencillas, por lo que supuse que era un pueblo pequeño.

Las primeras tiendas que pude reconocer fue la de una carnicera que llevaba el nombre "charwin", luego le seguía una biblioteca muy pequeña para mi gusto y luego dos, locales mas adelante un… ¿veterinario? Las puertas eran de vidrio, la paredes del frente del local estaba pintando de un verde manzana y llegando casi a final de la tienda, había una publicidad en la se veían dos cachorritos jugando y en grandes letras blanca se leía "Dr. Santana" ¿Me llevaba a un veterinario? mierda ¿iban a meterme una aguja? Me pregunte espantada "Bravo Isabela te estas preocupando por una jodida aguja cuando tu hermano te a convertido en una animal, atravesaste un espejo y llegaste a quien sabe donde y aparte de eso te encuentras con el hombre que mas te as hecho daño" me riño mi conciencia. "Cállate" le dije molesta pues tenia razón.

Edward llego hacia el pequeño local y atravesó las puestas de cristal. El local por dentro era mucho mas espacioso de lo que pensaba, las paredes eran de un blanco enfermizo y todo el lugar olí a alcohol mezclado con esa colonia barata para mascotas y tal vez a perro mojado. Edward camino lentamente hacia la sala de espera donde se encontraban varias personas con sus mascotas esperando su turno, este se sentó en la ultima silla apartada de la mayoría de las personas, aquel gesto me pareció de lo mas normal en el, siempre trataba de alejarse de cualquier humano cerca. El vampiro que tenía por ex novio al sentarse me coloco sobre sus piernas y su atención fue de pronto hacia mí, su mirada fija me incomodaba en cierto punto, era como si tratara de ver que estaba mal conmigo.

-Hueles igual que ella-dijo en susurro estrangulado. Alce la mirada inmediatamente sorprendida, encontrándome con sus hermosos ojos dorados en lo que antes había podido identificar por medio de ellos sus emociones, como cuando se encontraba preocupado, feliz, ansioso o triste, pero nunca había visto dolor en aquellas esferas doradas, un dolor tan intenso que sentí que se me estrujo el corazón. ¿Por qué sufría? Se supone que tras su partida iba a buscar diversiones y felicidades que yo no podía darle, entonces ¿Por qué lucia tan infeliz? Me preguntaba sin obtener repuesta, para luego caer en cuanta del significado de las palabras que había dicho anteriormente "Hueles igual que ella "por eso me había reconocido, por eso había dicho mi nombre. Podía percibir mi aroma que no había cambiado mucho los últimos 8 años ¿por eso me había recogido? ¿Por qué olía igual que su ex novia? Todo aquello me resultaba en verdad extraño, primero que nada Edward no recogía animales de la calle así por así, segundo aunque hubiese reconocido mi aroma ¿Qué le importaba? El me había dejado lo que de dejaba en claro que solo había sido algo de momento y que sus "te amo" nunca fueron sinceros. De pronto me sentí molesta .¿Porque tubo que ilusionarme y luego dejarme de aquella forma? Me queje y por un momento quise odiarlo pero al ver su la agonía en sus ojos, me fue imposible.

-Hay que linda gatita ¿Cómo se llama?-se escucho una tierna vocecita infantil. En frente de mi y de Edward había una niña de no mas d años, esta tenia tez morena semejante al canela, sus cabellos eran negros y lacios que caían por su espalda y le llegaban hasta la cadera, sus ojos marrones e inocentes me miraban con ternura. Edward alzo la cabeza y frunciendo el seño le contesto a la niña,

-Aun no se-se limito a contestarle volviendo rascarme la cabeza detrás de las orejas.

-Por que no lo sabes ¿todavía no le han puesto uno?-pregunto inocentemente, esperando una respuesta y viendo a Edward con sus grandes ojos marrones. Edward suspiro y se preparo para contestar.

-No todavía no le han puesto uno-dijo Edward con voz fría, tratando de alejar a la niña. Pero esta pareció no darse cuenta del tono de voz de Edward, la niña siguió con su sonrisa pintada en el rostro y sus ojos radiantes de la inocencia que solo podía poseer un niño.

-Porque no la llamas Ángela-dijo de pronto emocionada. Edward alzo la cabeza de inmediato sorprendido. Mirando a la niña fijamente con los ojos Abiertos- y la puedes llamar Ángel para que no sea tan largo-siguió hablando la niña feliz para luego estirar la mano y acariciarme el lomo. Un ronroneo volvió a surgir de mí, maldición ¿es que esto nunca acababa? ¿Acaso iba ronronear toda mi detestable vida? O mejor dicho ¿Cuánto tiempo seguiría siendo un animal? Todas estas preguntas inundaron mi cabeza, y lo pero de todo es que ninguna de las respuesta que podía darle me resultaban positivas.

-¿Por qué Ángel?-pregunto Edward de verdad intrigado.

-Porque parece un Ángel-dijo la niña. Callo un momento y siguió hablando-E visto gatitos blancos y no son ni la mitad de bonitos como ella, su pelaje es impecables y suavecito, y en muy tranquila. La mayoría de los gato son ariscos y malos-dijo esto ultimo arrugando la nariz, muestra de desagrado-Y ella buena-agrego sonriendo. Edward se quedo pensativo por unos segundos, asombrado por las palabras de la niña, y luego de un rato sus labios se curvaron un poco hacia arriba, regalándole a la niña una sonrisa triste.

-¿Sabes?-pregunto Edward retóricamente con su hermosa voz aterciopelada y no con aquella voz fría que helaba la sangre-Tienes razón. Parece un Ángel. Tan pura como uno-comento Edward, esta vez su voz se oía dolida. No entendía mucho en la situación en la que Edward se encontraba, pues no sabia de donde había venido tanto dolor, agonía y tristeza, parecía un muerto en vida y aquello me dolía de sobremanera.

-¿Te gusta Ángel? –Me pregunto la niña ilusionada.

-Si me gusta-dijo Edward sobándome el lomo-Ángel será-le sonrió a la niña, una sonrisa triste.

¿Ángel? El nombre no era feo, pero yo no era un jodido animal al que se le podía poner un nombre, yo ya tenía uno y ese era Isabela o Bella como me gustaba que me llamaran, "ni de coña" dije, y lo único que ambos escucharon fueron inservibles maullidos.

-Ha Ángela le gusta su nombre-declaro emocionada tomando mis maullidos como una respuesta positiva. "me encanta" dije irónicamente haciendo que la niña feliz se acercara para darme una pequeña caricia, pero se detuvo en seco cuando se escucho una voz femenina destras de ella.

-Mari te dije que te quedaras sentada en la silla con Garfield-la riño una morena de unos 30 años, quien supuse que era su madre. La niña susurro un "chao" ha Edward y a mi e hizo un pequeño gesto de despedida con la mano para luego avanzar rápidamente hacia su madre diciendo en voz alta "lo siento mami". Irritada me acomode sobre las piernas de Edward, acostándome con la panza abajo. ¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante? Era obvió que Edward planeaba quedarse conmigo, lo mejor parecía dejarme llevar y vivir con el unos días mientras averiguaba donde me encontraba y como rallos iba volver a Europa. Complacida con mi plan, me levante de un salto y pude notar como Edward tenia los fijos en mi, analizando todo movimiento.

-Solo vas atener que estar conmigo mientras la temporada de tormentas pase, luego serás libre de irte-dijo con voz monótona, como si estuviera hablando con una persona y no un animal como el creía, "Ok" quise decirle pero sabia que no me entendería así que simplemente asentí mostrándole que comprendía todo lo que hablaba.

-¿me entiendes?-dijo Edward abriendo los ojos sorprendido. Rodé los ojos, sabia que Edward no lo hacia de mala intención pero su pregunta me hacia sentir estúpida. "por supuesto que te entiendo" le dije y volví a asentir con la cabeza pues lo único que debió haber escuchado son maullidos.

-¿como?-pregunto frunciendo el seño, confundido. Yo en respuesta me encogí de hombros, sabía que esto no estaba bien, se supone que debía hacerme pasar por un gato normal y corriente y que Edward no debía notar nada extraño en mi, pero no quería actuar como un estúpido animal toda la maldita semana, mas o menos lo que calculaba para buscar un escape.

-Edward Cullen-lo llamo un joven muchacha, diciendo en pocas palabras "es su turno" De inmediato me agazape y vi con ojos temerosos a la enfermera, si esa maldita se atrevía a tocarme o meterme un aguja en mi pequeño y preciado cuerpecito, no se iba a ir con las manos vacías, por lo menos unos cuantos mordiscos y rajuños se tenia que llevar.

-¿No quieres entrar, verdad?-Pregunto Edward al ver el temor en mis ojos. Negué fervientemente relajándome y con mis ojos clavado en los de el. Edward suspiro y se levanto conmigo entre sus brazos para luego colocarme otra vez en la silla y mirándome comenzó hablarme.

-Tu ganas, no pienso llevarte a que te revise porque parece que estas bien-dijo, frunció el seño. Callo un momento y luego comenzó hablar nuevamente-pero necesito que te quedes aquí mientras busco algunas cosas, vale-explico como si le estuviera diciendo a un niño las reglas básicas, como la de no hablas extraños, o no cruces la calle sin un adulto, aquello me irrito, no era una niña a la que debían cuidar y monitorear a ver si hacia algo bien o mal. No di a conocer mi molestia, sabia que no ser viviría de nada, así que simplemente volví a asentir

Edward se marcho en pasos lentos hacia el pasillo de la izquierda dejándome sola. Espere a Edward sentada sobre la silla, pero al pasar unos dos minutos me fastidie, así que curiosa pegue un salto de la silla al suelo de cerámica, después de todo no me haría mal caminar un poco. La sala principal estaba totalmente llena de animales y sobre todo de perros, no quería toparme con otro pues de perro ya tenia suficiente por ahora, así que me fui por el pasillo mas cerca, el izquierdo, donde también Edward se había marchado.

Empecé a caminar adentrándome al pasillo, de un blanco tétrico y al llegar al final de este, pude ver dos puertas. La Primera era tenia cartelito que decía consultorio y la segunda no poseía nada simplemente estaba cerrada, me acerqué a la segunda puerta percibiendo el olor de Edward, el cual debía estar allí dentro.

-Grrr.-se escucho un extraño ruido, entre un gruñido o ronroneo-que hace una gatita tan linda como tu en este lugar-escucho una voz masculina espaldas. Inmediatamente voltie sobresaltada encontrándome con varias jaulas y algunos animales en ellas.

-Por aquí gatita-volvió a hablar al ver como asombrada comenzaba a buscar. La voz provenía de la jaula mas alejada, me acerque a ella viendo que dentro del embalaje había un gato negro, tan negro como el pelaje de Sam y sus ojos amarillos resplandecía en la oscuridad de la jaula. El gato en si era extraño y horrendo, sobre todo horrendo

-¿tu me estas hablando a mi?-pregunte totalmente. "perfecto" pensé esto era lo que me faltaba, ahora también podía a hablar con los animales, este día iba de mal en peor .

-A quien si no-dijo el gato burlón. Luego me miro de arriba abajo y con una mirada pervertida agrego-¿y dime gatita que haces por aquí?-"No le respondas, camina y sal de aquí" dijo mi conciencia a la que hice caso de inmediato, acercándome nuevamente a la puerta, donde me di cuenta de un pequeñísimo detalle, la perilla de la puerta estaba mas de medio metro del suelo ¿Cómo diablos se supone que llegue allí arriba? Tenía que a ver una forma ¿no? Pero ¿como? De pronto una idea surgió en mi Cabeza, tal vez no era la mejor pero tenia que intentarlo.

-Hey negrito ¿Cómo diablos se abre la puerta?-le pregunte volviéndome nuevamente hacia gato. Si el no sabia que llevaba siendo gato toda su vida, entonces nadie sabia. El gato me miro como si estuviera loca, para luego comenzar a reír a carcajadas.

-Jajajajajaja ilusa! ¿Crees poder abrir la puerta? Jajajajajaj yo llevó años intentándolo-contesto todavía riéndose. Ofendida volví a alejarme. No solo estaba hablando con un animal y este entendiéndome si no que ahora hasta un estúpido gato se burlaba de mi, definitivamente el maldito mundo estaba en mi contra, porque además de convertirme en jodido gato también tuve que toparme con Edward, por una parte me hacia feliz verlo, lo amaba y de eso no había duda pero la otra parta todavía seguía dolida pues sabia que mis sentimientos no eran correspondidos. Lo único `positivo que podía verle a toda esta situación era que podía ver a Edward, saber de su vida sin que el supiese a quien tenia delante, y para cuando encontrara la forma de irme podría tener un mejor y ultimo recuerdo de él.

-¿Qué haces acá? Te dije que te quedaras en la silla-me riño la voz de Edward. Yo simplemente volví a encogerme d hombre quitándole importancia. Edward frunció el seño para luego tomarme en su mano derecha, dado que la izquierda la tenia ocupada cargando una gran bolsa que parecía tener ¿gatarina? ¡OH POR DIOS¡ ¿es enserio? No sé que creía Edward, pero primero muerta que bañada en sangre, me negaba a comer esa basura a la que llaman gatarina.

-Vamos a casa-susurro Edward al salir del aquel horrible lugar. Por un momento todos los problemas que me inundaban desaparecieron y solo me importo el hecho de que Edward estaba conmigo," por ahora" dijo aquella vocecita en mi cabeza dejándome en claro cual era mi realidad. Pronto tendría que irme, pero aprovecharía estos últimos días junto a mi amor, aunque este no supuse quien era en realidad

Edward POV

-Vamos a casa-susurre y por primera vez no sentí un aquel vacío en mi pecho. La pequeña gatita acomodo entre mis brazas escondiendo su diminuto hocico en mi pecho. Al ver como el pequeño animalito parecía tan a gusto allí Comencé aquel conocido recorrido del pueblo a mi casa, pensando en el nombre que la niña había escogido "Ángel" La verdad es que mal no se oía, pero yo solo tenia un Ángel y ese era mi Bella, mi amor. Por el otro lado me gustaba ese nombre para la gatita, pues le hacia justicia, su belleza, ternura y el blanco tan puro que poseía la hacia parecer un pequeño angelito, además por alguna razón me hacia acordar a mi ángel, no se si era por su aroma o sus ojos. Pero si de algo estaba seguro es que aquella gatita era especial, ella había podido hacer lo que ninguna persona además de mi amor había hecho, borrar el dolor. Aunque halla sido solo pocos segundos en que deje de sentir aquella agonía que me desgarraba el alma, lo logro y aquello además de ser agradable en cierto modo, también me confundía.

-Hola Edi-escuche una voz chillona a pocos metros de mi-¿no estas feliz de verme?-pregunto la vampira retóricamente con un radiante sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Tanya…

Holaaa…sé que e tardado u n monto pero e tenido la mente en blanco, cada noche escribía unos párrafos…..pero el viernes no se que medio y me inspire y comencé a escribir, lo que mas me costó fue el POV Edward y por pensé en no escribirlo pero como la mayoría le gustaría saber los pensamiento de Edward decidí al final hacerlo asi ….y bueno les gusto? Para que vean que no soy mala les dejo un adelanto del próximo capi..

ADELANTO

-Tanya te he dicho que entre tú y yo no puede haber nada-le dijo Edward molesto

-¿y porque no?-pregunto/grito ella furiosa- No puedes pasarte la vida lamentándote por una imbécil humana-siguió gritando. Edward apretó los puños con fuerza inhumana, sus ojos que antes habían estado dolidos ahora miraban a Tanya iracundo y con una voz tan fría que me helo la sangre hablo.

-No vuelvas a insu…-comenzó a hablar Edward mas cabreado que nunca.

-¿Qué? A insultarla, para que defenderla si de todos modos esa perra esta mas que muerta-comento Tanya burlona. El rostro de Edward cambio rápidamente, pasando de la cólera al desconcierto y luego a la ansiedad y miedo, terror y pavor.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? Ella no esta muerta-hablo Edward de pronto con voz temblorosa

-Ahh ¿es que no lo sabias? Alice hace 8 años vio a tu querida humana saltar de un acantilado y nunca salir-dijo Tanya fríamente y con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro -Alice trato de verla nuevamente pero no pudo, le era imposible, así que decidió ir a Forks y allí su padre, creo que de nombre Charlie y este le dijo que estaba muerta-termino de relatar como si todo aquello le causara gozo. Edward dejo de mirar a Tanya, mas bien parecía no ver nada, pues sus ojos miraban al vacío con un aflicción que nunca había visto. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar en sollozos desgarradores. Jamás lo había visto tan desconsolado.

-No…-susurro cayendo de rodillas al suelo…

Y bueno les gusto? Merezco un comentario?


	4. Tanya

Capitulo Beteado Por Teresa Saravia Serrano,**, Beta FFAD www Facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

Bella POV

–¡Hola Edii! –De pronto se escuchó una chillona voz. Apareció de la nada una hermosa vampiresa de cabellos dorados, sus ojos de igual color, miraban a Edward con un brillo especial y sus rojos labios se extendieron en una sonrisa deslumbrante.

–¿No estás feliz de verme? –preguntó retóricamente, saltando a abrazarlo y extendiendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. No sé si fue la efusividad y confianza de la vampira al abrazar a Edward lo que me molestó o tal vez el hecho de que me dejó sin respiración y me apachurró contra ambos cuerpos. La cercanía entre ambos me molestaba de sobremanera.

Furiosa, traté de hacerle daño con mis pequeñas garritas, obviamente, no le pasó nada. Al ser vampira, su piel era tan perfecta como indestructible y una diminutas garritas como las mías no le iban a hacer ni el más mínimo daño. Edward alejó cuidadosamente a Tanya, como todo caballero que es y ésta, aunque insistió en su afectuoso abrazo, terminó por separarse de él dándose cuenta de mi presencia. Tanya frunció el ceño visiblemente confusa e irritante, para luego, pasar sus ojos del rostro de Edward a mí y de mi a su suéter grisáceo levemente rasgado. La vampira volvió su mirada a mí más molesta que antes y para cuando se preparó para hablar, Edward la interrumpió.

–Tanya te he dicho que no me llames Edii –habló Edward mostrando su desagrado ante el sobrenombre y apretándome un poco más a su pecho.

–¿No estás feliz de verme? –volvió a preguntar, ignorado su reclamo y volviendo su mirada a Edward. Nuevamente hizo un puchero parecido a los Alice, donde su labio inferior sobresalía y ponía los ojos de corderito degollado. Cuando Alice hacía aquellas caritas se veía tan condenadamente tierna y era algo tan natural en ella que era imposible negarle lo que sea que te estuviera pidiendo, pero con Tanya no ocurría lo mismo o por lo menos no conmigo. Lo más probable es que fuese porque estaba coqueteando con Edward o simplemente los celos afectaban mi lado sensato y tenía toda la razón al pensar que exageraba, sobresaliendo mucho su labio y pareciendo una completa estúpida allí parada con una mueca graciosa y extraña en el rostro. Edward soltó un largo, pero largo suspiro como si hubiese estado haciendo un gran esfuerzo físico. Tanya debía ser una persona muy ingenua o anti parabólica para no notar que a Edward parecía molestarle su presencia y mucho más tener que aguantarla.

–¿Qué haces acá? –preguntó Edward obstinado. Tanya hizo lo mejor que sabe hacer, ignorar el desagrado en la voz de él y responder como si nada. ¿Acaso no entendía que nadie la quería?

–Visitándote. Hace tiempo que no te veía y ya te extrañaba –agregó con esa voz exasperante que poseía, para luego poner su atención en mí– Pero veo que no estás tan solo, ¿qué es esa cosa? –agregó en parte confundida.

–Un gato –bufó Edward, pues su pregunta en sí era de lo más ridícula.

–¿Y qué haces con un gato? –insistió ella.

–Nada, sólo la cuido por unos días, mientras pasan las tormentas –se limitó a contestar encogiéndose de hombros.

Tanya no hizo más preguntas, ni Edward volvió a hablar, ambos siguieron el camino del pueblo a la cabaña. No tardamos mucho en atravesar el bosque, donde todo lo que se podía escuchar no era más que ruiditos de animales pequeños, pero además de eso nada más, pues un silencio tranquilizante y a la vez un tanto incómodo inundaba el ambiente.

Edward me tenía bien sujeta en sus brazos, dándome la paz que necesitaba, aunque una pequeña inquietud se fue incrustando en mí. Al pasar los segundos, ésta iba creciendo, ¿quién era aquella hermosa vampiresa de cabellos rubios? Lo único que sabía de ella era su nombre y, por supuesto, que estaba interesada en Edward, lo que hacía que me irritara más su presencia. Estaba celosa y no me costaba admitirlo, al igual que tampoco negaba mis sentimientos hacia él. Nunca lo había hecho ante nadie, ni siquiera tras su partida o cuando Fabián y Lexie empezaron a preguntar cómo sabía de la existencia de vampiros. A mis hermanos siempre les había dicho la verdad, sobre todo lo referente a los Cullen y Edward. Aunque al principio no había podido decirles nada más que "denme tiempo", después de varios meses aprendí a vivir con ello y pude contarles todo lo ocurrido sin necesidad de ocultar nada.

–¿Vives aquí? –preguntó Tanya espantada. Inmediatamente puse mi atención en ella y enseguida pasé a lo que señalaba y miraba con tanto horror. Una pequeña cabaña de madera abandonada y polvorienta, parecía no haber estado habitada en décadas y tampoco aseada. Al principio no entendí que miraba tan espantada, hasta que caí en cuenta de que aquella cabaña era el lugar donde Edward vivía. Tanya, que parecía haber pensado en quedarse con él, lo miraba más que horrorizada. Yo en cambio, observaba todo aquello divertida y con mucha satisfacción. Era la primera vez en años que podía decir que me sentía completamente bien, aunque resultara algo extraño si tomábamos en cuenta que ahora tenía el cuerpo de un gato.

–Sí –contestó Edward, al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta y entraba a la cabaña. Por dentro no se veía tan mal como pensaba, el suelo estaba un poco polvoriento pero podía pasar por decente, la habitación tenía un olor un tanto peculiar, las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul grisáceo, muy tétrico para mi gusto, y el único objeto que había en la habitación era una cama de madera bastante antigua, adornada de un edredón azul marino muy delgado. Todo estaba en orden, aunque claro, lo único que estaba en la habitación era una cama y una pila de libros y discos, pero por lo menos todo se veía ordenado… ¿A quién engañaba? Esto era un basurero, el aroma que desprendía este lugar era desperdicios, para nada agradable. ¿Por qué vivía aquí cuando podía pagarse fácilmente una casa? Observé a Edward confundida, no entendía su actuar, debía de estar feliz disfrutando de su existencia y no amargado y dolido por quien sabe qué. No me gustaba verlo así, deseaba su felicidad aunque ésta no fuese conmigo…

–¿Y cómo se supone que viva aquí? –preguntó Tanya entrando a la cabaña. Pegué un brinco sorprendida, me había olvidado completamente de su presencia.

–Tanya, este lugar es muy pequeño para dos personas, creo que será mejor que consigas un hotel. –contestó Edward sentándose en la antigua cama, dejándome a mí sobre sus piernas.

–Vale, me voy. Vendré mañana –habló con rabia contenida y echando chispas salió por la puerta. Francamente esa chica no soportaba el rechazo…

Edward POV

Tanya salió de la cabaña, furiosa. ¿Por qué no entendía de una maldita vez que no estaba interesado en ella? Se lo había dicho de una y mil formas posibles, pero se negaba a aceptarlo alegando que en un futuro muy cercano yo me daría cuenta de todo lo que ella valía. Siempre que decía aquello trataba de ignorarlo, pues si terminaba prestándole atención a sus palabras me sacaría de quicio y acabaría ofendiéndola, no actuando como el caballero que mi madre había criado. Bufando, terminé por tumbarme en la cama. Tanya era todo menos una dama.

Hundí el rostro en la almohada buscando serenidad y consuelo. Normalmente, los días para mí eran como horas y los años semanas, por lo que nunca le había dado importancia al pasar del tiempo. Pero de unos años para atrás hasta ahora, aquello había cambiado, comenzando a contar los días, las semanas, los años y meses que pasaba lejos de mi amor. Le eché una rápida mirada al reloj que Alice me había regalado años atrás y en cuanto lo vi lo supe y no porque mi mente reaccionase más rápido que la de un humano, si no porque tenía grabada en mi cabeza el día, la hora y su rostro inexpresivo con total claridad. Ocho años, dos meses, una semana, tres días, 16 horas, 20 minutos y 45 segundos que mi felicidad había acabado…

Sentí un suave roce en mi mejilla, seguida de varios ronroneos. De inmediato volteé encontrándome con unos grandes ojos chocolates. Ya me había olvidado de la presencia de la gatita, siempre era fácil olvidarse de las demás personas, al igual que perderse en la nada, sólo en tus recuerdos y sensaciones. Volví a sentir otro pequeño roce, esta vez un poco más arriba de la mejilla. Sonreí, una pequeña sonrisa triste se pintó en mi rostro pero, a diferencia de las demás, fue sincera.

–Se siente bien tener un poco de compañía –dije hablando más para mí mismo que para el animalito. De un rápido movimiento, el felino pasó de estar a un lado de mi pómulo a posarse sobre mi pecho, sintiendo así la calidez de su pequeño cuerpo; recordando lo que era sentir la presencia de un ser vivo. Inconscientemente alcé la mano, acariciando suavemente las diminutas orejitas de la minina. A ella pareció gustarle la caricia, pues soltó un suave ronroneo y se apoyó más en mí buscando, tal vez, el calor que yo no podía darle. Cerré los ojos e inhalé profundamente, inundándome de la fragancia a fresas y perdiéndome en mis recuerdos, en momentos felices. El único lugar donde podía dejar atrás el dolor, el mundo real…

Bella POV

Al Tanya irse, Edward sólo se tumbó a la cama y cerró los ojos como si desease dormir, algo que era más que imposible. Curiosa por la actitud de Edward, pegué un brinco llegando al borde de la cama. Ya me estaba acostumbrando a tener que caminar en cuatro patas, no sabía si aquello era bueno o malo, pero por lo menos sólo me había caído dos veces el día de hoy. Feliz por no haber terminado tantas veces en el suelo, me acerqué a Edward de un salto, viendo su rostro con total claridad. Su rostro no poseía serenidad y mucho menos tranquilidad, en lugar de eso reflejaba dolor, rabia y mucha tristeza. No me gustaba verlo así y quería ayudarlo de algún modo, pero no sabía que le causaba tanto pesar. Me acerqué más a él quedando en frente de su cara, viendo cada una de sus perfectas facciones. Quedé paralizada por unos segundos, deslumbrada, me gustaba observarlo. Siempre me había complacido aquello y lo había contemplado tantas veces que me sabía de memoria todas sus expresiones, rasgos, y ahora con mi visión mejorada podía contemplarlo mejor. Todavía sin abrir los ojos, noté como una pequeña arruga en la frente de Edward se hacía presente, ¿en qué estaría pensando? La verdad es que no tenía ni la menor idea, no lo había visto en ocho años, y las pocas horas en que lo había vuelto a ver no entendía ninguna de sus acciones y muchos menos la gran tristeza que cargaba y le devoraba vivo.

Actuando de un modo casi inconsciente e instintivo, acerqué mi cara a su rostro dándole una suave caricia en su mejilla, seguidamente, y sin poder evitarlo, solté varios ronroneos. "Maldición" solté molesta, al ver como Edward abría los ojos y sorprendido se giraba. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y reflejaron lo que ya yo sabía, tristeza, sólo eso había en el.

–Se siente bien tener un poco de compañía –dijo de pronto. Se sentía solo, ¿por eso estaba tan triste? No, que va, debía ser algo más. Pero ¿qué?

No entendiendo su dolor, me subí a su frío pecho; recordando toda aquellas noches en la que Edward había velado mis sueños. Edward alzó la mano y sus dedos acariciaron dulcemente detrás de las orejas, situándome, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en casa. Escondí la cara en su torso y allí me quedé, recostada a su lado como muchas veces deseé hacerlo. Al poco rato todos los problemas y situaciones ocurridas el día de hoy me pasaron factura; el cansancio me dominó hasta el punto de que, a pocos minutos de haberme acomodado al lado de mi amado, caí inconsciente y me dejé llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

…

La luz del día se filtró por la única ventana que poseía la cabaña, ésta me pegó de lleno la cara haciéndome despertar de mi dulce sueño. Por un momento, creí que al abrir los ojos me encontraría en mi habitación como un día cualquiera, y todo lo ocurrido no habría sido más que un sueño, pero no fue así, estaba en la misma cabaña en la que había dormido el día de ayer. No sabía si sentirme feliz o desilusionada al ver la mullida y polvorienta cama, el suelo terroso y las paredes azules. Por una parte, tendría que haberme sentido mal al ver que era un animal, perdida prácticamente en la nada. Por el otro lado, Edward, el amor de mi vida, estaba aquí conmigo. Toda esta situación lograba confundirme de gran manera.

Todavía un poco desorienta me levanté y me di cuenta de que Edward no estaba en la cabaña, se había ido. Rápidamente bajé de la cama y comencé a curiosear alrededor. A un lado de la cama, había varios libros ordenados en una pila, un álbum de fotos y varios discos, nada fuera de lo común. Intrigada avancé hacia el montón de libros y leí los títulos "Romeo y Julieta" era el primero, seguido de "Cumbres Borrascosas", "Orgullo y prejuicio", "La culpa es de la vaca" y otros más que no pude reconocer por deterioradas que estaban las portadas. A un lado de los libros, venían los discos. El primero lo reconocí de inmediato, era uno de los de Debussy que siempre ponía en el auto al llevarme al instituto. Avance rápidamente al montón de CD queriendo seguir husmeando entre sus cosas, pero al dar apenas unos pequeños pasos, me resbalé con mis propias patas y creo que con una hoja de papel. Mi torpeza nunca acabaría, ni siquiera ahora que era un gato podía caminar tranquilamente en una superficie plana sin caerme. Molesta conmigo misma, solté un bufido y con cuidado de no caerme, nuevamente me levanté sosteniéndome en mi cuatro patas, ahora adoloridas. ¿No se suponía que los gatos no se caían y cuando lo hacían, siempre era de pie? Me pregunté. Enseguida pude identificar el objeto con el que me había resbalado, una hoja de papel semi arrugada y doblada en dos partes. "Estúpida hoja" dije acercándome un poco a ella y viendo que no era una hoja de papel en blanco, como suponía, si no que estaba escrita, lo más probable es que fuese una carta…

"Querida Bella" Pude leer en la parte superior de la hoja. Reconocí aquella elegante escritura de inmediato, era una carta que había escrito él para mí y por alguna razón, nunca me había entregado. Sorprendida caminé de inmediato hacia ella, pudiendo leer el primer párrafo de la carta.

"Sé que debes estar confundida o incluso molesta conmigo, y sé que he actuado distante contigo, pero todo tiene una razón y sólo espero que me entiendas…"

"PLAM" escuché como la puerta era cerrada con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria. Inmediatamente giré y vi como Edward entraba a la cabaña y me miraba a mí, luego pasaba a la carta, frunciendo ahora el ceño y encaminándose hacia mí. Tomó la carta en sus manos tan rápido como le fue posible y se le quedó mirando por varios segundos. Su rostro, que anteriormente me había parecido tan natural, se transformó en una mueca y sus ojos, que siempre mostraban todas sus emociones y preocupaciones, se volvieron tan fríos como un témpano de hielo.

Edward dobló la carta nuevamente y la metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón casi desesperado. Sinceramente no entendí del todo su reacción, pero lo dejé pasar, pues de un momento a otro, sólo una cosa se adueño de mi mente y, por supuesto, de mi estomago, el hambre. No había comido desde hace casi dos días y el hambre me estaba matando, no sentía sed así que ahora, al parecer, solo me alimentaba de comida humana. Edward, quien un momento atrás había estado perdido en su cabeza, volvió a la realidad y puso su atención en mí al oír como mi barriga gruñía pidiendo alimento. El vampiro pasó su mirada de mí a la bolsa negra junto a la puerta, era la misma con la que había salido ayer del veterinario. "No me jodas" me quejé. Ni de coña comería comida para gato.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de la veces que había dicho "tengo hambre, comería lo que sea", pero nunca creí que se me presentaría esta situación. Por supuesto que tenía hambre, pero ese "lo que sea" no era uno tan literal para llegar hasta el punto de comer comida de gato. Edward tomó la bolsa y vertió una pequeña porción en el envase de metal con total naturalidad, mientras yo no podía dejar de mirarlo con asco y pánico. No iba a comer eso, me negaba a hacerlo y nadie iba a obligarme, primero me moría bulímica.

–Toma ángel, come un poco que debes tener hambre –dijo Edward sin ninguna emoción en la voz, ¿y a este que le pasaba ahora? Ayer estaba triste y dolido, ahora parecía tener una máscara fría en su rostro y voz que no dejaba paso a sus emociones. Edward se acercó y colocó el tazón frente a mí, muy seguro de que comería esa cosa. "Bueno era un animal, se supone que esa cosa, como tú lo llamas, ahora es tu comida" dijo mi conciencia saliendo siempre de entrometida. ¿No se suponía que debía apoyarme y decirme lo que estaba bien y mal? "Siempre te lo digo, pero tú nunca haces caso" respondió. La ignoré, pues en cierto modo tenía razón, pero aquello jamás lo admitiría.

–Vamos, come –insistió Edward agachándose para tratar de quedar a mi altura. Inmediatamente negué con la cabeza y empuje el tazón a un lado con mi pata derecha. El me miró unos segundos asombrado, claramente no esperaba esa respuesta de un animal.

–¿No quieres comer? –me preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Esta vez asentí, pues sí quería comer. Pero no eso. Edward volvió a fruncir el ceño, esta vez notoriamente más confundido.

–Entonces… –no pudo terminar de hablar pues la puerta de la cabaña se abrió con fuerza y una voz chillona lo hizo parar.

–Edii –chilló Tanya entrando a la habitación. "Dios, ¿es que no podía hablar?" Las cosas se decían hablando no chillando, además, Edward odiaba que le dijeran Edii y ayer se lo había dicho. Posiblemente se la pasaba diciéndole lo mismo cada vez que ella le hacía una de sus "visitas".

–Tanya te he dicho que no me llames Edii –se quejó Edward irritado.

–Ay vamos Edii, no me hables así, sabes que te quiero mucho –dijo la muy zorra insinuándosele y enredando sus brazos en el cuello de MI Edward. "Él ya no es tuyo" salió de mi conciencia, siempre de metiche. "Cállate" le grité mentalmente, pues al parecer siempre tenía razón. Como la odiaba. Tanya acercó sus labios a los de Edward, quedando sus rostros uno muy cerca del otro y yo, muriéndome de los celos, estuve a punto de saltarle a Tanya encima y hacerle el mayor daño posible con este cuerpo de animalito; pero antes de que pudiera actuar, Edward la apartó un poco brusco, viniendo de él. Ella se lo había buscado.

–Tanya, te he dicho que entre tú y yo no puede haber nada – le dijo Edward molesto.

–¿Y por qué no? –preguntó/gritó furiosa– No puedes pasarte la vida lamentándote por una imbécil humana– siguió gritando. Edward apretó los puños con fuerza inhumana, sus ojos, que antes habían estado dolidos, ahora miraban a Tanya iracundo. Con una voz tan fría, que me heló la sangre, habló.

–No vuelvas a insu… –comenzó a hablar Edward, más cabreado que nunca.

–¿Qué? ¿A insultarla? ¿Para qué defenderla, si de todos modos esa perra está más que muerta? –comentó Tanya burlona. El rostro de Edward cambió rápidamente, pasando de la cólera al desconcierto y luego a la ansiedad y miedo, terror y pavor.

–¿Qué estás diciendo? Ella no está muerta –habló Edward, de pronto con voz temblorosa.

–Ah, ¿es que no lo sabías? Alice hace ocho años vio a tu querida humana saltar de un acantilado y nunca salir –dijo Tanya fríamente y con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro–. Alice trató de verla nuevamente, pero no pudo, así que decidió ir a Forks y allí su padre le dijo que estaba muerta –terminó de relatar como si todo aquello le causara gozo. Edward dejó de mirar a Tanya, más bien parecía no ver nada, pues sus ojos miraban al vacío con una aflicción que nunca había visto. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar en sollozos desgarradores. Jamás lo había visto tan desconsolado.

–No… –susurró cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Yo miraba toda aquella escena absorta, sin saber qué movimiento hacer. Tanya en cambio, miraba a Edward sorprendida, pues no esperaba que se derrumbara de aquella forma al saberlo. Yo tampoco. Tanya se acercó a él e hizo ademan de colocar su mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo, pero Edward la volvió a apartar, esta vez, más bruscamente.

–Eso no es verdad –dijo él con voz desgarrada.

–Sabes que sí lo es. Leíste mis pensamientos y puedes comprobar que así es –dijo Tanya.

–Lárgate –dijo Edward con voz tenebrosa.

–Pero dii…

–¡QUÉ TE LARGUES! –le gritó encolerizado. Tanya quedó boquiabierta, no pudiendo creer la forma en que Edward, siendo un caballero, acababa de gritarle. Indignada se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejándonos a ambos en la cabaña.

Edward al apartarse de Tanya por segunda vez, quedó parado a un lado de la cama, con su mirada vacía en algún punto de la habitación. Sus ojos nunca me habían parecidos tan profundos como ahora, tan profundos y llenos de tanto dolor, una agonía que nunca había visto en ninguna parte.

–Edward –lo llamé con voz temblorosa. Como es lógico, sólo se oyeron maullidos que Edward no pareció oír, pues siguió con su mirada perdida en quién sabe dónde. No soportaba verlo de aquel modo, pero tampoco comprendía su actuar o su sufrir. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? El me había dejado, no me amaba.

RING, RING, RING. De pronto retumbó aquel estridente ruidito que indicaba la llegada de una llamada. Inmediatamente me giré y pude notar que el ruido provenía de la pila de libros, donde al final estaba un teléfono de casa, negro y un poco viejo para pertenecer a Edward, que siempre utilizaba otro tipo de cosas más actualizadas. Edward no hizo ademán de moverse ni de escuchar el teléfono y si lo hizo, lo ignoró con descaro, pues ni se movió a mirarlo. A los segundos el celular paró de sonar y el silencio gobernó la atmósfera por un pequeño instante, pero no lo suficiente para poder deleitarme en el dulce silencio, pues casi enseguida, el teléfono volvió resonar en señal de que habían vuelto a llamar. Aquello se repitió varias veces, el celular sonaba y luego de tanto repicar callaba, para luego intentarlo nuevamente. Sea quien sea que estuviese llamando en verdad era muy insistente y debía tener mucha urgencia por hablar con Edward, al contrario de él quien todavía yacía parado en la habitación, perdido en quién sabe dónde.

Apenas habían pasado unos cinco minutos cuando Edward entró nuevamente en sí. Éste se giró hacia el aparato a la séptima llamada, fue extraño pues hace un minuto atrás pareció perdido en el espacio y al otro estaba con una expresión impasible y rígida cogiendo el teléfono.

–Alice, dime que todo lo que dijo Tanya es mentira –contestó al aparato, hablando tan rápido que me costó entenderlo. Así que era Alice, por lo menos ya entendía la insistencia. Alice en sí era persistente y además conociéndola debido de haber visto esto. Edward se quedó en silencio escuchando lo que sea que estuviese diciendo Alice, con atención y cada segundo que pasaba veía como el hermoso rostro de mi vampiro perdía la rigidez y se crispaba de dolor.

–Todo es mi culpa –dijo con voz neutra– No me pidas que viva sin ella –habló Edward con voz temblorosa luego de unos segundos. Alice siguió hablando esta vez más fuerte, la oía desde aquí pero no lograba distinguir que decía.

–Adiós Alice. Me voy a Italia –dijo él antes de que apretara nuevamente los puños con tanta fuerza que terminó haciendo trizas el aparato. "No me pidas que viva sin ella", ¿qué quería decir con aquello? No entendía nada de la conversación. ¿Se iba a Italia? ¿A qué? ¿Por qué le demandó a Alice que no le pidiera que viva sin mí? Porque hablaba de mi, ¿verdad? No entendía absolutamente nada, todo esto era muy confuso.

–Edward –lo volví a llamar y corrí e incluso volé hasta él. Edward después de destrozar el teléfono se dispuso a salir de la cabaña, pero lo detuve y alcancé antes de que cruzara la puerta y se fuera a Italia. Sus movimientos se parecían a los un robot, monótonos. Me cogí de su pantalón clavando mis pequeñas garritas en él, esperando llamar su atención, afortunadamente funcionó y Edward, sin ninguna expresión aparte del dolor y aquella tristeza que parecía caracterizarle, me miró con un toque de sorpresa. Alcé la mirada y me encontré con dos lagunas negras, tan profundas y tan llenas de penas que no pude evitar estremecerme.

Tenía que buscar una forma de enseñarle que no estaba muerta pero, ¿cómo? Me pregunté. La única forma es que dijera que estaba atrapada en el cuerpo de un estúpido gato y no podía hacerlo, hablar y que él me entendiera era imposible. "A ver los mudos no hablan y se comunican, es decir, que yo puedo hacerlo". Comencé a dialogar conmigo misma. La primera opción eran las señas, pero era más que obvio que con estas diminutas patitas no pudiera hacer algo útil. La según opción podría ser…escribir. "Exacto" pensé emocionada. Ahora sólo había un pequeño detalle, ¿dónde? Es decir, no es como si pudiese tomar un lápiz y ponerme a escribir. Edward se quedó pasmado unos segundos y luego buscó apartarme mientras yo seguía pensando alguna forma de decirle la verdad o parte de ésta. Y, como por arte de magia, se me ocurrió la idea perfecta…

Fabián POV

No sabíamos dónde buscar. "¿Dónde mierda te metiste Isabella? Vamos, piensa Fabián" me dije. Si el Blooglo te transporta a algún lugar deseado, entonces tienes que buscar un lugar donde Bella desee ir, ¿pero dónde? Me pregunté saliendo de la casa. No encontraría ninguna respuesta encerrado en cuatro paredes, así que lo mejor era salir y despejar mi mente. Comencé a caminar en pasos lentos, pensando en una forma de torturar a la enana lenta y dolorosamente por hacerme morir de preocupación. Y luego para completar, la sacaría de compras y llenaría su armario de ropa hasta el tope de éste. "Es una excelente idea" me dije, ahora solo me faltaba encontrarla. Pequeños detalles.

En cuestión de minutos llegué al parque preguntándome por milésima vez donde estaría Bella. Estaba ansioso, Bella era un gato perdida en no sé donde, con frío, con hambre y sola. "No pienses en eso" –dijo mi conciencia– "Bella es inteligente, ¿acaso no te acuerdas cuando mojó toda tu ropa en gasolina y luego la prendió?" Eso era verdad, Bella sabía cuidarse de sí misma. Aunque no entendía que tenía que ver la inteligencia de mi hermana con el hecho de que no tuviera ningún conocimiento sobré la moda y la odiara, por lo menos, me dio la suficiente gracia para soltar una pequeña risita. Por supuesto que me acordaba de aquel día, Bella había querido vengarse de mí, por haber quemado toda aquella ropa horrenda, quemando la mía a cambio, así que las llenó de gasolina y luego les tiró un fósforo; con eso, adiós ropa y adiós casa, pues se le olvidó primero sacar la ropa… Y ahora que recordaba el final de la broma de mi hermanita, ya no estaba tan seguro de su inteligencia.

Iba tan inmerso en aquel recuerdo que no noté a la chica que caminaba al lado opuesto al mío y antes de poder darme cuenta, choqué con ella. Tenía una piel fría como el hielo y dura como una piedra. Qué extraño.

–Ups, lo siento, no vi por donde caminaba –me disculpé.

–No hay problema, yo tampoco estaba pendiente –dijo ella con una voz musical. De inmediato pude notar que era un vampiro, piel pálida, ojos dorados, ojeras y, en cierto modo, perfecta y hermosa.

–Entonces creo que fue culpa de ambos –bromeé. La vampira parecía ser agradable.

–Sí, creo que sí –sonrió ella–. Por cierto, soy Alice Cullen –se presentó tendiéndome la mano…

Bella POV

–¡Hola Edii! –De pronto se escuchó una chillona voz. Apareció de la nada una hermosa vampiresa de cabellos dorados, sus ojos de igual color, miraban a Edward con un brillo especial y sus rojos labios se extendieron en una sonrisa deslumbrante.

–¿No estás feliz de verme? –preguntó retóricamente, saltando a abrazarlo y extendiendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. No sé si fue la efusividad y confianza de la vampira al abrazar a Edward lo que me molestó o tal vez el hecho de que me dejó sin respiración y me apachurró contra ambos cuerpos. La cercanía entre ambos me molestaba de sobremanera.

Furiosa, traté de hacerle daño con mis pequeñas garritas, obviamente, no le pasó nada. Al ser vampira, su piel era tan perfecta como indestructible y una diminutas garritas como las mías no le iban a hacer ni el más mínimo daño. Edward alejó cuidadosamente a Tanya, como todo caballero que es y ésta, aunque insistió en su afectuoso abrazo, terminó por separarse de él dándose cuenta de mi presencia. Tanya frunció el ceño visiblemente confusa e irritante, para luego, pasar sus ojos del rostro de Edward a mí y de mi a su suéter grisáceo levemente rasgado. La vampira volvió su mirada a mí más molesta que antes y para cuando se preparó para hablar, Edward la interrumpió.

–Tanya te he dicho que no me llames Edii –habló Edward mostrando su desagrado ante el sobrenombre y apretándome un poco más a su pecho.

–¿No estás feliz de verme? –volvió a preguntar, ignorado su reclamo y volviendo su mirada a Edward. Nuevamente hizo un puchero parecido a los Alice, donde su labio inferior sobresalía y ponía los ojos de corderito degollado. Cuando Alice hacía aquellas caritas se veía tan condenadamente tierna y era algo tan natural en ella que era imposible negarle lo que sea que te estuviera pidiendo, pero con Tanya no ocurría lo mismo o por lo menos no conmigo. Lo más probable es que fuese porque estaba coqueteando con Edward o simplemente los celos afectaban mi lado sensato y tenía toda la razón al pensar que exageraba, sobresaliendo mucho su labio y pareciendo una completa estúpida allí parada con una mueca graciosa y extraña en el rostro. Edward soltó un largo, pero largo suspiro como si hubiese estado haciendo un gran esfuerzo físico. Tanya debía ser una persona muy ingenua o anti parabólica para no notar que a Edward parecía molestarle su presencia y mucho más tener que aguantarla.

–¿Qué haces acá? –preguntó Edward obstinado. Tanya hizo lo mejor que sabe hacer, ignorar el desagrado en la voz de él y responder como si nada. ¿Acaso no entendía que nadie la quería?

–Visitándote. Hace tiempo que no te veía y ya te extrañaba –agregó con esa voz exasperante que poseía, para luego poner su atención en mí– Pero veo que no estás tan solo, ¿qué es esa cosa? –agregó en parte confundida.

–Un gato –bufó Edward, pues su pregunta en sí era de lo más ridícula.

–¿Y qué haces con un gato? –insistió ella.

–Nada, sólo la cuido por unos días, mientras pasan las tormentas –se limitó a contestar encogiéndose de hombros.

Tanya no hizo más preguntas, ni Edward volvió a hablar, ambos siguieron el camino del pueblo a la cabaña. No tardamos mucho en atravesar el bosque, donde todo lo que se podía escuchar no era más que ruiditos de animales pequeños, pero además de eso nada más, pues un silencio tranquilizante y a la vez un tanto incómodo inundaba el ambiente.

Edward me tenía bien sujeta en sus brazos, dándome la paz que necesitaba, aunque una pequeña inquietud se fue incrustando en mí. Al pasar los segundos, ésta iba creciendo, ¿quién era aquella hermosa vampiresa de cabellos rubios? Lo único que sabía de ella era su nombre y, por supuesto, que estaba interesada en Edward, lo que hacía que me irritara más su presencia. Estaba celosa y no me costaba admitirlo, al igual que tampoco negaba mis sentimientos hacia él. Nunca lo había hecho ante nadie, ni siquiera tras su partida o cuando Fabián y Lexie empezaron a preguntar cómo sabía de la existencia de vampiros. A mis hermanos siempre les había dicho la verdad, sobre todo lo referente a los Cullen y Edward. Aunque al principio no había podido decirles nada más que "denme tiempo", después de varios meses aprendí a vivir con ello y pude contarles todo lo ocurrido sin necesidad de ocultar nada.

–¿Vives aquí? –preguntó Tanya espantada. Inmediatamente puse mi atención en ella y enseguida pasé a lo que señalaba y miraba con tanto horror. Una pequeña cabaña de madera abandonada y polvorienta, parecía no haber estado habitada en décadas y tampoco aseada. Al principio no entendí que miraba tan espantada, hasta que caí en cuenta de que aquella cabaña era el lugar donde Edward vivía. Tanya, que parecía haber pensado en quedarse con él, lo miraba más que horrorizada. Yo en cambio, observaba todo aquello divertida y con mucha satisfacción. Era la primera vez en años que podía decir que me sentía completamente bien, aunque resultara algo extraño si tomábamos en cuenta que ahora tenía el cuerpo de un gato.

–Sí –contestó Edward, al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta y entraba a la cabaña. Por dentro no se veía tan mal como pensaba, el suelo estaba un poco polvoriento pero podía pasar por decente, la habitación tenía un olor un tanto peculiar, las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul grisáceo, muy tétrico para mi gusto, y el único objeto que había en la habitación era una cama de madera bastante antigua, adornada de un edredón azul marino muy delgado. Todo estaba en orden, aunque claro, lo único que estaba en la habitación era una cama y una pila de libros y discos, pero por lo menos todo se veía ordenado… ¿A quién engañaba? Esto era un basurero, el aroma que desprendía este lugar era desperdicios, para nada agradable. ¿Por qué vivía aquí cuando podía pagarse fácilmente una casa? Observé a Edward confundida, no entendía su actuar, debía de estar feliz disfrutando de su existencia y no amargado y dolido por quien sabe qué. No me gustaba verlo así, deseaba su felicidad aunque ésta no fuese conmigo…

–¿Y cómo se supone que viva aquí? –preguntó Tanya entrando a la cabaña. Pegué un brinco sorprendida, me había olvidado completamente de su presencia.

–Tanya, este lugar es muy pequeño para dos personas, creo que será mejor que consigas un hotel. –contestó Edward sentándose en la antigua cama, dejándome a mí sobre sus piernas.

–Vale, me voy. Vendré mañana –habló con rabia contenida y echando chispas salió por la puerta. Francamente esa chica no soportaba el rechazo…

Edward POV

Tanya salió de la cabaña, furiosa. ¿Por qué no entendía de una maldita vez que no estaba interesado en ella? Se lo había dicho de una y mil formas posibles, pero se negaba a aceptarlo alegando que en un futuro muy cercano yo me daría cuenta de todo lo que ella valía. Siempre que decía aquello trataba de ignorarlo, pues si terminaba prestándole atención a sus palabras me sacaría de quicio y acabaría ofendiéndola, no actuando como el caballero que mi madre había criado. Bufando, terminé por tumbarme en la cama. Tanya era todo menos una dama.

Hundí el rostro en la almohada buscando serenidad y consuelo. Normalmente, los días para mí eran como horas y los años semanas, por lo que nunca le había dado importancia al pasar del tiempo. Pero de unos años para atrás hasta ahora, aquello había cambiado, comenzando a contar los días, las semanas, los años y meses que pasaba lejos de mi amor. Le eché una rápida mirada al reloj que Alice me había regalado años atrás y en cuanto lo vi lo supe y no porque mi mente reaccionase más rápido que la de un humano, si no porque tenía grabada en mi cabeza el día, la hora y su rostro inexpresivo con total claridad. Ocho años, dos meses, una semana, tres días, 16 horas, 20 minutos y 45 segundos que mi felicidad había acabado…

Sentí un suave roce en mi mejilla, seguida de varios ronroneos. De inmediato volteé encontrándome con unos grandes ojos chocolates. Ya me había olvidado de la presencia de la gatita, siempre era fácil olvidarse de las demás personas, al igual que perderse en la nada, sólo en tus recuerdos y sensaciones. Volví a sentir otro pequeño roce, esta vez un poco más arriba de la mejilla. Sonreí, una pequeña sonrisa triste se pintó en mi rostro pero, a diferencia de las demás, fue sincera.

–Se siente bien tener un poco de compañía –dije hablando más para mí mismo que para el animalito. De un rápido movimiento, el felino pasó de estar a un lado de mi pómulo a posarse sobre mi pecho, sintiendo así la calidez de su pequeño cuerpo; recordando lo que era sentir la presencia de un ser vivo. Inconscientemente alcé la mano, acariciando suavemente las diminutas orejitas de la minina. A ella pareció gustarle la caricia, pues soltó un suave ronroneo y se apoyó más en mí buscando, tal vez, el calor que yo no podía darle. Cerré los ojos e inhalé profundamente, inundándome de la fragancia a fresas y perdiéndome en mis recuerdos, en momentos felices. El único lugar donde podía dejar atrás el dolor, el mundo real…

Bella POV

Al Tanya irse, Edward sólo se tumbó a la cama y cerró los ojos como si desease dormir, algo que era más que imposible. Curiosa por la actitud de Edward, pegué un brinco llegando al borde de la cama. Ya me estaba acostumbrando a tener que caminar en cuatro patas, no sabía si aquello era bueno o malo, pero por lo menos sólo me había caído dos veces el día de hoy. Feliz por no haber terminado tantas veces en el suelo, me acerqué a Edward de un salto, viendo su rostro con total claridad. Su rostro no poseía serenidad y mucho menos tranquilidad, en lugar de eso reflejaba dolor, rabia y mucha tristeza. No me gustaba verlo así y quería ayudarlo de algún modo, pero no sabía que le causaba tanto pesar. Me acerqué más a él quedando en frente de su cara, viendo cada una de sus perfectas facciones. Quedé paralizada por unos segundos, deslumbrada, me gustaba observarlo. Siempre me había complacido aquello y lo había contemplado tantas veces que me sabía de memoria todas sus expresiones, rasgos, y ahora con mi visión mejorada podía contemplarlo mejor. Todavía sin abrir los ojos, noté como una pequeña arruga en la frente de Edward se hacía presente, ¿en qué estaría pensando? La verdad es que no tenía ni la menor idea, no lo había visto en ocho años, y las pocas horas en que lo había vuelto a ver no entendía ninguna de sus acciones y muchos menos la gran tristeza que cargaba y le devoraba vivo.

Actuando de un modo casi inconsciente e instintivo, acerqué mi cara a su rostro dándole una suave caricia en su mejilla, seguidamente, y sin poder evitarlo, solté varios ronroneos. "Maldición" solté molesta, al ver como Edward abría los ojos y sorprendido se giraba. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y reflejaron lo que ya yo sabía, tristeza, sólo eso había en el.

–Se siente bien tener un poco de compañía –dijo de pronto. Se sentía solo, ¿por eso estaba tan triste? No, que va, debía ser algo más. Pero ¿qué?

No entendiendo su dolor, me subí a su frío pecho; recordando toda aquellas noches en la que Edward había velado mis sueños. Edward alzó la mano y sus dedos acariciaron dulcemente detrás de las orejas, situándome, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en casa. Escondí la cara en su torso y allí me quedé, recostada a su lado como muchas veces deseé hacerlo. Al poco rato todos los problemas y situaciones ocurridas el día de hoy me pasaron factura; el cansancio me dominó hasta el punto de que, a pocos minutos de haberme acomodado al lado de mi amado, caí inconsciente y me dejé llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

…

La luz del día se filtró por la única ventana que poseía la cabaña, ésta me pegó de lleno la cara haciéndome despertar de mi dulce sueño. Por un momento, creí que al abrir los ojos me encontraría en mi habitación como un día cualquiera, y todo lo ocurrido no habría sido más que un sueño, pero no fue así, estaba en la misma cabaña en la que había dormido el día de ayer. No sabía si sentirme feliz o desilusionada al ver la mullida y polvorienta cama, el suelo terroso y las paredes azules. Por una parte, tendría que haberme sentido mal al ver que era un animal, perdida prácticamente en la nada. Por el otro lado, Edward, el amor de mi vida, estaba aquí conmigo. Toda esta situación lograba confundirme de gran manera.

Todavía un poco desorienta me levanté y me di cuenta de que Edward no estaba en la cabaña, se había ido. Rápidamente bajé de la cama y comencé a curiosear alrededor. A un lado de la cama, había varios libros ordenados en una pila, un álbum de fotos y varios discos, nada fuera de lo común. Intrigada avancé hacia el montón de libros y leí los títulos "Romeo y Julieta" era el primero, seguido de "Cumbres Borrascosas", "Orgullo y prejuicio", "La culpa es de la vaca" y otros más que no pude reconocer por deterioradas que estaban las portadas. A un lado de los libros, venían los discos. El primero lo reconocí de inmediato, era uno de los de Debussy que siempre ponía en el auto al llevarme al instituto. Avance rápidamente al montón de CD queriendo seguir husmeando entre sus cosas, pero al dar apenas unos pequeños pasos, me resbalé con mis propias patas y creo que con una hoja de papel. Mi torpeza nunca acabaría, ni siquiera ahora que era un gato podía caminar tranquilamente en una superficie plana sin caerme. Molesta conmigo misma, solté un bufido y con cuidado de no caerme, nuevamente me levanté sosteniéndome en mi cuatro patas, ahora adoloridas. ¿No se suponía que los gatos no se caían y cuando lo hacían, siempre era de pie? Me pregunté. Enseguida pude identificar el objeto con el que me había resbalado, una hoja de papel semi arrugada y doblada en dos partes. "Estúpida hoja" dije acercándome un poco a ella y viendo que no era una hoja de papel en blanco, como suponía, si no que estaba escrita, lo más probable es que fuese una carta…

"Querida Bella" Pude leer en la parte superior de la hoja. Reconocí aquella elegante escritura de inmediato, era una carta que había escrito él para mí y por alguna razón, nunca me había entregado. Sorprendida caminé de inmediato hacia ella, pudiendo leer el primer párrafo de la carta.

"Sé que debes estar confundida o incluso molesta conmigo, y sé que he actuado distante contigo, pero todo tiene una razón y sólo espero que me entiendas…"

"PLAM" escuché como la puerta era cerrada con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria. Inmediatamente giré y vi como Edward entraba a la cabaña y me miraba a mí, luego pasaba a la carta, frunciendo ahora el ceño y encaminándose hacia mí. Tomó la carta en sus manos tan rápido como le fue posible y se le quedó mirando por varios segundos. Su rostro, que anteriormente me había parecido tan natural, se transformó en una mueca y sus ojos, que siempre mostraban todas sus emociones y preocupaciones, se volvieron tan fríos como un témpano de hielo.

Edward dobló la carta nuevamente y la metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón casi desesperado. Sinceramente no entendí del todo su reacción, pero lo dejé pasar, pues de un momento a otro, sólo una cosa se adueño de mi mente y, por supuesto, de mi estomago, el hambre. No había comido desde hace casi dos días y el hambre me estaba matando, no sentía sed así que ahora, al parecer, solo me alimentaba de comida humana. Edward, quien un momento atrás había estado perdido en su cabeza, volvió a la realidad y puso su atención en mí al oír como mi barriga gruñía pidiendo alimento. El vampiro pasó su mirada de mí a la bolsa negra junto a la puerta, era la misma con la que había salido ayer del veterinario. "No me jodas" me quejé. Ni de coña comería comida para gato.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de la veces que había dicho "tengo hambre, comería lo que sea", pero nunca creí que se me presentaría esta situación. Por supuesto que tenía hambre, pero ese "lo que sea" no era uno tan literal para llegar hasta el punto de comer comida de gato. Edward tomó la bolsa y vertió una pequeña porción en el envase de metal con total naturalidad, mientras yo no podía dejar de mirarlo con asco y pánico. No iba a comer eso, me negaba a hacerlo y nadie iba a obligarme, primero me moría bulímica.

–Toma ángel, come un poco que debes tener hambre –dijo Edward sin ninguna emoción en la voz, ¿y a este que le pasaba ahora? Ayer estaba triste y dolido, ahora parecía tener una máscara fría en su rostro y voz que no dejaba paso a sus emociones. Edward se acercó y colocó el tazón frente a mí, muy seguro de que comería esa cosa. "Bueno era un animal, se supone que esa cosa, como tú lo llamas, ahora es tu comida" dijo mi conciencia saliendo siempre de entrometida. ¿No se suponía que debía apoyarme y decirme lo que estaba bien y mal? "Siempre te lo digo, pero tú nunca haces caso" respondió. La ignoré, pues en cierto modo tenía razón, pero aquello jamás lo admitiría.

–Vamos, come –insistió Edward agachándose para tratar de quedar a mi altura. Inmediatamente negué con la cabeza y empuje el tazón a un lado con mi pata derecha. El me miró unos segundos asombrado, claramente no esperaba esa respuesta de un animal.

–¿No quieres comer? –me preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Esta vez asentí, pues sí quería comer. Pero no eso. Edward volvió a fruncir el ceño, esta vez notoriamente más confundido.

–Entonces… –no pudo terminar de hablar pues la puerta de la cabaña se abrió con fuerza y una voz chillona lo hizo parar.

–Edii –chilló Tanya entrando a la habitación. "Dios, ¿es que no podía hablar?" Las cosas se decían hablando no chillando, además, Edward odiaba que le dijeran Edii y ayer se lo había dicho. Posiblemente se la pasaba diciéndole lo mismo cada vez que ella le hacía una de sus "visitas".

–Tanya te he dicho que no me llames Edii –se quejó Edward irritado.

–Ay vamos Edii, no me hables así, sabes que te quiero mucho –dijo la muy zorra insinuándosele y enredando sus brazos en el cuello de MI Edward. "Él ya no es tuyo" salió de mi conciencia, siempre de metiche. "Cállate" le grité mentalmente, pues al parecer siempre tenía razón. Como la odiaba. Tanya acercó sus labios a los de Edward, quedando sus rostros uno muy cerca del otro y yo, muriéndome de los celos, estuve a punto de saltarle a Tanya encima y hacerle el mayor daño posible con este cuerpo de animalito; pero antes de que pudiera actuar, Edward la apartó un poco brusco, viniendo de él. Ella se lo había buscado.

–Tanya, te he dicho que entre tú y yo no puede haber nada – le dijo Edward molesto.

–¿Y por qué no? –preguntó/gritó furiosa– No puedes pasarte la vida lamentándote por una imbécil humana– siguió gritando. Edward apretó los puños con fuerza inhumana, sus ojos, que antes habían estado dolidos, ahora miraban a Tanya iracundo. Con una voz tan fría, que me heló la sangre, habló.

–No vuelvas a insu… –comenzó a hablar Edward, más cabreado que nunca.

–¿Qué? ¿A insultarla? ¿Para qué defenderla, si de todos modos esa perra está más que muerta? –comentó Tanya burlona. El rostro de Edward cambió rápidamente, pasando de la cólera al desconcierto y luego a la ansiedad y miedo, terror y pavor.

–¿Qué estás diciendo? Ella no está muerta –habló Edward, de pronto con voz temblorosa.

–Ah, ¿es que no lo sabías? Alice hace ocho años vio a tu querida humana saltar de un acantilado y nunca salir –dijo Tanya fríamente y con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro–. Alice trató de verla nuevamente, pero no pudo, así que decidió ir a Forks y allí su padre le dijo que estaba muerta –terminó de relatar como si todo aquello le causara gozo. Edward dejó de mirar a Tanya, más bien parecía no ver nada, pues sus ojos miraban al vacío con una aflicción que nunca había visto. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar en sollozos desgarradores. Jamás lo había visto tan desconsolado.

–No… –susurró cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Yo miraba toda aquella escena absorta, sin saber qué movimiento hacer. Tanya en cambio, miraba a Edward sorprendida, pues no esperaba que se derrumbara de aquella forma al saberlo. Yo tampoco. Tanya se acercó a él e hizo ademan de colocar su mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo, pero Edward la volvió a apartar, esta vez, más bruscamente.

–Eso no es verdad –dijo él con voz desgarrada.

–Sabes que sí lo es. Leíste mis pensamientos y puedes comprobar que así es –dijo Tanya.

–Lárgate –dijo Edward con voz tenebrosa.

–Pero dii…

–¡QUÉ TE LARGUES! –le gritó encolerizado. Tanya quedó boquiabierta, no pudiendo creer la forma en que Edward, siendo un caballero, acababa de gritarle. Indignada se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejándonos a ambos en la cabaña.

Edward al apartarse de Tanya por segunda vez, quedó parado a un lado de la cama, con su mirada vacía en algún punto de la habitación. Sus ojos nunca me habían parecidos tan profundos como ahora, tan profundos y llenos de tanto dolor, una agonía que nunca había visto en ninguna parte.

–Edward –lo llamé con voz temblorosa. Como es lógico, sólo se oyeron maullidos que Edward no pareció oír, pues siguió con su mirada perdida en quién sabe dónde. No soportaba verlo de aquel modo, pero tampoco comprendía su actuar o su sufrir. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? El me había dejado, no me amaba.

RING, RING, RING. De pronto retumbó aquel estridente ruidito que indicaba la llegada de una llamada. Inmediatamente me giré y pude notar que el ruido provenía de la pila de libros, donde al final estaba un teléfono de casa, negro y un poco viejo para pertenecer a Edward, que siempre utilizaba otro tipo de cosas más actualizadas. Edward no hizo ademán de moverse ni de escuchar el teléfono y si lo hizo, lo ignoró con descaro, pues ni se movió a mirarlo. A los segundos el celular paró de sonar y el silencio gobernó la atmósfera por un pequeño instante, pero no lo suficiente para poder deleitarme en el dulce silencio, pues casi enseguida, el teléfono volvió resonar en señal de que habían vuelto a llamar. Aquello se repitió varias veces, el celular sonaba y luego de tanto repicar callaba, para luego intentarlo nuevamente. Sea quien sea que estuviese llamando en verdad era muy insistente y debía tener mucha urgencia por hablar con Edward, al contrario de él quien todavía yacía parado en la habitación, perdido en quién sabe dónde.

Apenas habían pasado unos cinco minutos cuando Edward entró nuevamente en sí. Éste se giró hacia el aparato a la séptima llamada, fue extraño pues hace un minuto atrás pareció perdido en el espacio y al otro estaba con una expresión impasible y rígida cogiendo el teléfono.

–Alice, dime que todo lo que dijo Tanya es mentira –contestó al aparato, hablando tan rápido que me costó entenderlo. Así que era Alice, por lo menos ya entendía la insistencia. Alice en sí era persistente y además conociéndola debido de haber visto esto. Edward se quedó en silencio escuchando lo que sea que estuviese diciendo Alice, con atención y cada segundo que pasaba veía como el hermoso rostro de mi vampiro perdía la rigidez y se crispaba de dolor.

–Todo es mi culpa –dijo con voz neutra– No me pidas que viva sin ella –habló Edward con voz temblorosa luego de unos segundos. Alice siguió hablando esta vez más fuerte, la oía desde aquí pero no lograba distinguir que decía.

–Adiós Alice. Me voy a Italia –dijo él antes de que apretara nuevamente los puños con tanta fuerza que terminó haciendo trizas el aparato. "No me pidas que viva sin ella", ¿qué quería decir con aquello? No entendía nada de la conversación. ¿Se iba a Italia? ¿A qué? ¿Por qué le demandó a Alice que no le pidiera que viva sin mí? Porque hablaba de mi, ¿verdad? No entendía absolutamente nada, todo esto era muy confuso.

–Edward –lo volví a llamar y corrí e incluso volé hasta él. Edward después de destrozar el teléfono se dispuso a salir de la cabaña, pero lo detuve y alcancé antes de que cruzara la puerta y se fuera a Italia. Sus movimientos se parecían a los un robot, monótonos. Me cogí de su pantalón clavando mis pequeñas garritas en él, esperando llamar su atención, afortunadamente funcionó y Edward, sin ninguna expresión aparte del dolor y aquella tristeza que parecía caracterizarle, me miró con un toque de sorpresa. Alcé la mirada y me encontré con dos lagunas negras, tan profundas y tan llenas de penas que no pude evitar estremecerme.

Tenía que buscar una forma de enseñarle que no estaba muerta pero, ¿cómo? Me pregunté. La única forma es que dijera que estaba atrapada en el cuerpo de un estúpido gato y no podía hacerlo, hablar y que él me entendiera era imposible. "A ver los mudos no hablan y se comunican, es decir, que yo puedo hacerlo". Comencé a dialogar conmigo misma. La primera opción eran las señas, pero era más que obvio que con estas diminutas patitas no pudiera hacer algo útil. La según opción podría ser…escribir. "Exacto" pensé emocionada. Ahora sólo había un pequeño detalle, ¿dónde? Es decir, no es como si pudiese tomar un lápiz y ponerme a escribir. Edward se quedó pasmado unos segundos y luego buscó apartarme mientras yo seguía pensando alguna forma de decirle la verdad o parte de ésta. Y, como por arte de magia, se me ocurrió la idea perfecta…

Fabián POV

No sabíamos dónde buscar. "¿Dónde mierda te metiste Isabella? Vamos, piensa Fabián" me dije. Si el Blooglo te transporta a algún lugar deseado, entonces tienes que buscar un lugar donde Bella desee ir, ¿pero dónde? Me pregunté saliendo de la casa. No encontraría ninguna respuesta encerrado en cuatro paredes, así que lo mejor era salir y despejar mi mente. Comencé a caminar en pasos lentos, pensando en una forma de torturar a la enana lenta y dolorosamente por hacerme morir de preocupación. Y luego para completar, la sacaría de compras y llenaría su armario de ropa hasta el tope de éste. "Es una excelente idea" me dije, ahora solo me faltaba encontrarla. Pequeños detalles.

En cuestión de minutos llegué al parque preguntándome por milésima vez donde estaría Bella. Estaba ansioso, Bella era un gato perdida en no sé donde, con frío, con hambre y sola. "No pienses en eso" –dijo mi conciencia– "Bella es inteligente, ¿acaso no te acuerdas cuando mojó toda tu ropa en gasolina y luego la prendió?" Eso era verdad, Bella sabía cuidarse de sí misma. Aunque no entendía que tenía que ver la inteligencia de mi hermana con el hecho de que no tuviera ningún conocimiento sobré la moda y la odiara, por lo menos, me dio la suficiente gracia para soltar una pequeña risita. Por supuesto que me acordaba de aquel día, Bella había querido vengarse de mí, por haber quemado toda aquella ropa horrenda, quemando la mía a cambio, así que las llenó de gasolina y luego les tiró un fósforo; con eso, adiós ropa y adiós casa, pues se le olvidó primero sacar la ropa… Y ahora que recordaba el final de la broma de mi hermanita, ya no estaba tan seguro de su inteligencia.

Iba tan inmerso en aquel recuerdo que no noté a la chica que caminaba al lado opuesto al mío y antes de poder darme cuenta, choqué con ella. Tenía una piel fría como el hielo y dura como una piedra. Qué extraño.

–Ups, lo siento, no vi por donde caminaba –me disculpé.

–No hay problema, yo tampoco estaba pendiente –dijo ella con una voz musical. De inmediato pude notar que era un vampiro, piel pálida, ojos dorados, ojeras y, en cierto modo, perfecta y hermosa.

–Entonces creo que fue culpa de ambos –bromeé. La vampira parecía ser agradable.

–Sí, creo que sí –sonrió ella–. Por cierto, soy Alice Cullen –se presentó tendiéndome la mano…


	5. DESCUBRIMIENTOS

Capitulo veteado por **Teresa Saravia Serrano, ****Beta FFAD www Facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

Bella POV

—¡Muévete! —me gritó Conciencia al percatarse de que todavía no hacía nada útil. Edward seguía parado en el mismo lugar, viéndome con ojos afligidos mientras yo seguía colgada del borde de su pantalón en un vago intento de detenerlo.

Después de aproximadamente cinco segundos de estar colgada de él, medité pros y contras sobre decirle a Edward quién era yo o por lo menos hacer un intento. Los pros ganaron, pues no podía ser tan malo que él lo supiese, ¿verdad?

—¡Muévete! —volvió a gritar mi impaciente conciencia y, esta vez, posiblemente la primera y última vez en mi infame vida, le hice caso, separándome de Edward. Corrí hacia fuera, tanto como mis diminutas patitas me lo permitían.

Al parecer, el clima aquí, donde sea que estemos, no estaba muy bueno últimamente, pero hoy hacía un bonito día.

Aunque el sol no brillaba con mucho ímpetu y el frío era tal que podía helarle la sangre a cualquier ser viviente, la vista que nos daba aquel frondoso bosque era hermosa, con sus grandes y espesos árboles a nuestro alrededor, el césped tan verde y suave como el de nuestra pradera y la nieve que caía con toda la calma del mundo y se extendía desde el tope de los árboles hasta varias partes del pasto. Edward salió de la cabaña arrastrando los pies como si les costase caminar, su rostro seguía contrariado de dolor mientras seguía avanzando hacia mí.

—No se cómo, pero me entiendes —me dijo, y echó un vistazo a la arrugada hoja de papel que tenía en su mano derecha, la carta.

—Cuídate —me miró por unos instantes con añoranza y luego apartó la vista. Iba a voltearse y echarse a correr pero lo detuve dispuesta a actuar de una jodida vez.

—¡No! —grité fuerte. Edward inmediatamente me miró sorprendido. Aprovechando esto, me moví rápidamente y con mis diminutas patas delanteras comencé a escribir sobre la nieve. Primero haciendo una "S", luego continué con la "o", y así seguí con las siguientes letras hasta que llegué a la última, una bastante inclinada "a" y legible, creo.

Allí mismo, al frente de mí, había dos cortas palabras un poco deformes escritas en la nieve, con una escritura relativamente entendible resaltaban leyéndose fácilmente "Soy Bella".

"Muy ingeniosa" dijo de pronto mi conciencia. ¡Dios, como la odiaba! pensé, pues nunca parecía callarse del todo. "Tú tampoco me caes muy bien" me discutió. Rodé los ojos y la ignoré para luego alzar la vista y poner mi atención en Edward, quien miraba mi escrito atónito, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, releyéndolo una y otra vez y creyéndolo imposible.

Más pálido que nunca, Edward se acercó y con toda la calma del mundo se agachó quedando en frente de mí y de las dos palabras, de las cuales no despegaba la vista.

De pronto, la brisa sopló fuerte y temblé al sentir el frío calar en mí. ¡Demonios! ¿En qué momento el clima cambió tanto? Me pregunté al apartar la vista de Edward para ponerle atención a lo que ocurría a mi alrededor.

¡Qué extraño! De un momento a otro el clima había cambiado considerablemente pasando a ser una posible ventisca. Temblé de anticipación cuando otra ráfaga de brisa helada pasó pegando de lleno en mi pequeño cuerpecito. ¡Estúpida Madre Naturaleza! pensé viendo como Edward apartaba la vista de mi escritura para ponerla en mí.

Sus ojos ya no eran de un espeluznante negro si no del color ámbar que tanto amaba, pero no por eso dejaron de reflejar aquella tristeza que albergaba. Me perdí en ellos, era inevitable.

Aquellas dos esferas doradas me atraían e hipnotizaban, no importaba cuantos años pasaran, siempre lo hacían. Todavía perdidas en sus ojos pude distinguir todas esas emociones que guardaba dentro, nunca se me había hecho tan fácil leer sus expresiones como ahora. Dolor, tristeza, sorpresa, amor, esperanzas…

Edward extendió su brazo derecho y con excesivo cuidado me cogió en ellos y me atrajo hacia él. Me sentí en casa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí en casa. Me gustó la sensación de seguridad que de pronto me albergó, fue tan placentera que quise sentirme siempre así, segura y serena.

Volví a temblar debido a otra ráfaga y, esta vez, era mucho más helada que la otra, al parecer el tiempo empeoraba con el paso de los minutos.

Edward notó como mi cuerpo de gatito se estremecía, frunció el ceño y con mucho cuidado se levantó y caminó hacia dentro de la cabaña. Parecía temer caerse aunque, en cierto modo, aquello era más que imposible.

Al traspasar la puerta, la calidez de la cabaña me invadió, todavía tenía frío y los brazos helados de Edward no ayudaban mucho que digamos, pero prefería morir de hipotermia antes que alejarme de él. Lamentablemente Edward no opinaba lo mismo. Se separó de mí, muy rápido para mi gusto, colocándome sobre su cama.

Definitivamente, no estar en contacto con su piel y la acogedora cabaña favorecían de gran manera para calentarme aunque, sinceramente, lo que más quería en ese instante era estar en su brazos.

"Pero él no quiere eso, porque si fuese así no te habría dejado en el bosque", volvió a hablar mi conciencia. ¿Es que nunca se callaba? ¿No debía animarme y no desalentarme?

¡Maldito Fabián! Se suponía que era un brujo y hacía hechizos entonces, ¿por qué siempre todo lo referente a la magia le salía mal? Para empezar, mi transformación debía ser indolora y no convertirme en un fenómeno. Segundo, el día después de mi cambio me había atrapado en un maldito espejo. Después de eso, al tratar de sacarme volví con mi piel azul.

Así seguía una larga lista de incidentes hasta llegar a los dos últimos. Una semana antes de mi "fatídico accidente", a mi queridísimo hermano se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de colocarme una conciencia porque, según él, yo actuaba de forma inconsciente y, de vez en cuando, irresponsable. Desde aquel día tenía una maldita vocecita fastidiosa en mi cabeza que, teóricamente, me decía lo que estaba bien o mal. Después le había amenazado con tirar toda su colección de ropa si no se ponía una conciencia él también.

—Bella —me llamó Edward. Inmediatamente dejé mis recuerdos a un lado y me giré hacia él. Edward abrió mucho los ojos y entreabrió sus labios sorprendido. De todas las cosas que esperaba estaba segura que responder a mi nombre no estaba entre ellas. (esta frase no está muy clara, será: Estaba segura que de todas las cosas que él esperaba que yo respondiera, mi nombre no era una de ellas ¿?) ¿Qué estaría pensando? No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaría pasando por su cabeza y creo que nunca la había tenido. Todo lo referente a él era muy confuso, especialmente ahora que no estaba al tanto de nada referente a su vida.

Después de pasar la sorpresa inicial, Edward comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación jalándose el cabello en señal de frustración. Su mirada, que por un momento se había apartado de mí, volvió esta vez viéndome con esperanza pero también con confusión, mucha confusión. Después de eso, hizo algo que de verdad no esperaba… Se fue.

Simplemente se encaminó rápidamente a la puerta y salió de la cabaña cerrándola con más fuerza de la necesaria. Se había marchado y la verdad era que no sabía si iba a volver.

Edward POV

Me estaba volviendo loco. "Sí, eso debía ser" me dije al darme cuenta de que nada tenía sentido. Según Alice, mi Bella había desaparecido hace ocho años. Al no recibir pistas del paradero de mi amor la dieron por muerta a los pocos meses, pero nunca se confirmó nada, así que en realidad existía una pequeña posibilidad de que estuviese con vida. Si así era tenía que encontrarla, asegurarme de que estaba bien.

Por un momento pensé en irme de Alaska y comenzar a buscarla, pero luego pensé en la gatita… "¿Y si era Bella?" Imposible, no podía ser ella, una persona no podía convertirse en gato, de eso estaba seguro, creo…

Por otro lado, eso explicaría el olor a fresas que desprendía su cuerpo, el brillo y color de sus ojos tan parecidos a los de ella y, por supuesto, tendría sentido su inteligencia. Ningún animal podía entenderme como ella lo hizo, asintiendo en casa afirmativo y negando en caso contrario.

Además, también explicaría el hecho de que su instinto no funcionase correctamente. Ella debía estar huyendo como cualquier animal hacía cada vez que él se acercaba más de lo necesario. En lugar de eso, ella se veía cómoda junto a él, al igual que hacía su Bella.

"Vamos Edward, no puedes estar pensando de verdad en eso. Es imposible" volví a decirme con la esperanza de entrar en razón. Pero aquello no se me iba de la cabeza, dado que todo, por más loco que sonase, apuntaba a que así era.

Ella misma lo había escrito… "Soy Bella" y había respondido a ese nombre con total naturalidad. "Los gatos no razonan y mucho menos escriben" habló mi razón. Eso era vedad, lo gatos no hacían aquella cosas, pero de igual manera los humanos no se convertían en animales.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y terminé de recostarme en el césped, más que frustrado. El clima había empeorado desde que salí de la cabaña y me adentré al bosque, la nieve comenzó a caer cada vez más y lo más probable es que el frío hubiese aumentado de gran manera, pudiendo helar a un humano que no tuviese lo requerido para estas condiciones.

Por obvias razones, yo no sentía frío, pero deseaba hacerlo, deseaba sentirme humano una vez más, poder derramar todas aquellas lágrimas necesarias para liberar el dolor que me comía vivo, ahora más que nunca. No sabía nada de Bella, sólo que había desaparecido y las perspectivas de encontrarla con vida no era buenas; hasta Charlie, quien la amaba profundamente, la dio por muerta.

Solté un sollozo y sentí mis ojos humedecerse, apenas una pequeña muestra de toda aquella tristeza que albergaba. De pronto, la imagen de mi dulce Bella inundó mi mente. Sus hermosos ojos marrones brillando de alegría, su cabello castaño alborotado cayendo por su espalda hasta su cintura, su pequeña cara pálida con forma de corazón y su nariz respingona un poco roja a causa del frío que hacía en Forks. Sonreí ante la imagen, era tan hermosa. ¿Era posible que un ángel como ella estuviese muerta?

Después de poder admirar aquella imagen por bastante tiempo, mis pensamientos se dirigieron al pequeño felino. Era un gatita hermosa, con pelaje blanco como la nieve y con una suavidad y pureza increíbles. En sus ojos chocolates se podía notar la compresión cada vez que le hablaba y su inteligencia al actuar pero, sobre todo, tenía aquel brillo que sólo podía pertenecerle a mi amor. "¿Y si es ella?" volví a preguntarme, pero no lo creí posible a menos que…

Inmediatamente un recuerdo muy vago, de hace muchas décadas atrás, vino a mi cabeza. Éste era de mi vida humana junto a mi madre, yo no siendo más que un chiquillo de nueve años…

…

—Mami, ¿qué pasa cuando una persona muere?¿Es cierto que mi tía Clary se fue al cielo porque Dios la necesitaba? —le pregunté a mi mami recordando lo que mi papi me había explicado.

Ella se giró hacia mí con sus hermosos ojos verdes aguados tratando de contener las lágrimas ante el recuerdo, sonrió tristemente y con dulzura se acercó a mí, me acarició los cabellos con toda la ternura del mundo.

—Mi amor, no pienses en eso. Tu tía estará bien sea donde sea que esté. Además, algún día volveremos a verla —me dijo mi mami inclinándose un poco para estar a mi altura.

Yo sonreí con inocencia. ¿Iba a volver a ver a mi tía Clary? ¿Eso quiere decir que volverá a arrullarme en las noches y me contara cuentos antes de dormir? Yo quería mucho a mi tía.

—¿Y cuándo la volveré a ver? —le pregunté esperanzado.

—No lo sé —me contestó frunciendo el ceño levemente—. Pero, de alguna forma, todos nos volvemos a encontrar en otra vida —me explicó—. Hay muchas teorías. Tal vez papi tenía razón y Dios se la llevó porque necesitaba un nuevo angelito allí en el cielo pero, ¿sabes algo? —me preguntó y, sin previo aviso, una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, inmediatamente alcé mi manita y se la limpié. No me gustaba verla llorar, ella debía ser feliz. Mi mami volvió a sonreír, esta vez su sonrisa abarcó más su cara y eso me gustó.

—Ella siempre estará con nosotros, en nuestros corazones. Sé que te sientes mal porque no vas a volver a verla. Yo también pasé por algo similar cuando tu abuelo murió. Lloré por días. Lo extrañaba mucho, pero después la abuela me contó que él estaba feliz allí arriba y que algún día volvería a bajar por medio de la reencarnación —me relató mi mami atrayéndome a ella.

—¿Reencarnación? —le pregunté extrañado. Nunca había escuchado eso.

—Así es pequeño, reencarnación. Cuando una persona tiene buen corazón, Dios le da la oportunidad de volver a nacer.

—¿Y cuándo va a volver? —pregunté de verdad emocionado.

—No lo sé. Tal vez en unos años, o posiblemente ahora, pero eso no lo sabemos. Su aspecto podría ser igual que antes o completamente diferente, e incluso muchos dicen que es posible volver en animales. Eso ya es de otro mundo, un mundo que todavía no conocemos. Lo que sí te puedo asegurar es que tía Clary está bien, ya sea allí arriba en el cielo o con una nueva familia en alguna parte —me explicó mi mami todavía sonriendo. De pronto se escuchó un portazo y varias pisadas que cada vez eran más cercanas.

—¡Papi! —grité feliz al verlo entrar. En seguida fui a abrazarlo, me cogió en sus brazos y me dio un beso en la frente.

—Hola pequeño, ¿qué has hecho hoy? —me preguntó mi papi acercándose a mi mami, dándole un pequeño y casto besito en la boca. Yo me senté en medio de ellos feliz y comencé a relatarles mi día, olvidándome del tema anterior…

…

Jamás había tenido un recuerdo tan claro de mi vida como humano, mucho menos siendo tan pequeño. De vez en cuando, tenía flashes de mi vida anterior. No eran ni la mitad de nítidos que este, nunca pude ver a mi madre y a mi padre tan claramente. Además, no había estado tratando de buscarlo si no que éste había llegado a mí de forma inesperada.

Últimamente, nada tenía sentido. Me quedé pensando en las palabras de mi madre. Reencarnación… ¿Era posible? Había leído algo de eso. Tenía entendido que las personas malas podían reencarnar en animales y las buenas en personas, pero eso sólo había sido en sitios web nada seguros. Tal vez podría preguntarle a Carlisle, pero sinceramente aquello no era algo que uno pudiese responder con seguridad. Nadie podía pues habría muerto y obviamente no puede volver para decir que así era, por lo que solo quedaban las supersticiones que se habían creado de una vida después de la muerte.

Después de un rato noté como el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse. Apenas sentía como si hubiesen pasado minutos, pero para que cielo llegase a ese punto debían haber transcurrido unas seis horas e incluso más.

Era hora de irme, la soledad me había ayudado a aclarar un poco mi mente, pero ya ansiaba la presencia de la gatita. Comencé a correr a velocidad vampírica. Primero hacia el pueblo, ya debían estar cerrando algunos negocios pero con un poco de suerte conseguiría un lugar donde vendiesen comida. Si de algo estaba seguro es de que Bella no iba a comerse la que es de gatos. Ojalá también estuviera abierta la biblioteca, tenía que investigar sobre el tema.

El pueblo todavía no oscurecía del todo pero, a pesar de eso, ya habían prendido la mayoría de las luces que iluminaban la ciudad para que ésta no se quedase en completa oscuridad.

Las calles ya empezaban a estar deshabitadas, por lo que avancé rápidamente al primer lugar que con seguridad cerrarían primero, la biblioteca. Ésta estaba conformada por un local bastante grande, había docenas de estantes donde se ordenaban los libros en orden alfabético divididos por cortas distancias.

Comencé mi búsqueda en la "r" esperando encontrar un libro que dijese reencarnación o algo parecido. Afortunadamente encontré uno con ese título en el decimosexto estante. El libro en sí era más que antiguo pero bien conservado, su carcasa estaba muy deteriorada y con dificultad se podía leer el título. Las páginas, al menos, parecían intactas y lo más importante, la información también.

En seguida tomé el libro y me dirigí con la recepcionista esperando que me anotara para poder largarme de un vez. Gracias a Dios, la chica lo ingresó en un sistema rápidamente por lo que sólo tuve que volver a tomar el libro e irme.

La ansiedad ya estaba haciendo acto de presencia. Deseaba ver a la gatita, quería poder sentir su pequeño cuerpo e inhalar su dulce fragancia, pero primero debía comprarle algo de comer, quién sabe cuando fue a última vez que se alimentó.

Caminé unos locales después de la biblioteca y elegí un puesto donde vendían parrilla, la carne serviría para Bella, a ella le gustaba. "Ella no es Bella" de pronto me corregí, no podía hacerme ilusiones y pensar que era ella, pues en caso de que no fuese así, me desilusionaría fuertemente. Así que sólo podía rogar que así fuese, no es que deseara que mi Bella se hubiera convertido en un gato, pero era tan egoísta que prefería aquello, siempre que yo la tuviera a mi lado…

Bella POV

Habían pasado horas y Edward no había regresado. Porque iba a volver, ¿verdad? Diablos, hacía sólo un día que lo había encontrado y al siguiente ya se iba. "Bueno, ¿qué esperabas? Para él nunca fuiste nada" habló mi conciencia. Quise contradecirla y ponerme a discutir con ella, pero no pude. La maldita tenía razón. Yo no era nada para él, por eso me había dejado, porque no me amaba. Luego recordé la forma en que Edward se había desmoronado al saber la noticia de mi "muerte". Si no hubiese sido algo para él posiblemente se lamentaría, pero no hubiese actuado de aquella forma tan desgarradora, como si de verdad fuese todo para él.

—Bella —me llamó Edward. Me sobresalté y de inmediato me giré. Edward avanzaba hacia mí con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos dorados tenían una pizca de alegría y esperanza que no había podido ver desde mi encuentro con él. Sonreí, me gustaba verlo feliz. El también me sonrió lo que hizo que mi sonrisa aumentara.

Hablando de sonreír, ¿cómo mierda estaría sonriendo? Es decir, ¿los gatos sonreían? Ni idea.

—¿Eres tú, Bella? —me preguntó Edward inseguro, sentándose a un lado de la cama. Asentí en respuesta. Edward frunció el ceño, más no pareció sorprendido, al parecer ya lo estaba asimilando.

—¿Sabes quién soy? —Rodé los ojos. Por supuesto que lo sabía, ¿en serio creía que lo había olvidado?

—Por tu reacción deduzco que fue una pregunta estúpida —dijo y asentí de acuerdo.

—¿Cómo ocurrió? —me preguntó acostándose boca abajo, su rostro cerca del mío esperando cualquier contestación de mi parte.

Esto estaba difícil, claramente no podía hablar y explicárselo, tampoco es que pudiera escribirlo afuera, debía estar haciendo un frío infernal y dentro no tenía nada con qué hacerlo. Así que opté por la opción más sencilla, encogerme de hombros restándole importancia. Edward frunció el ceño más notablemente y quiso seguir insistiendo, pero mi estómago gruñó en protesta pidiendo alimento.

¡Maldición! Siempre pensé que moriría por un ataque de rabia producido por mis hermanos, pero estaba equivocada, moriría de hambre.

Edward escuchó como mi estómago pedía comida. Se levantó y tomó la bolsa amarilla que había traído, de ella sacó una bandeja de aluminio. El vampiro la destapó y en seguida un olor inundó la habitación, carne…

No esperé mucho y en cuanto Edward colocó la bandeja sobre la cama me lancé a ella y comencé a devorarla. La comida humana jamás me supo tan sabrosa, si me preguntaban ahora diría sin dudar que estaba divina, no sé si era por el hecho que era lo único que había comido en casi cuatro días o de verdad lo estaba.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la bandeja ya estaba vacía y yo me comía el último pedazo de carne que había en ella.

—¿Estabas hambrienta, no? —rio Edward. Sonrió con aquella sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba pero entrecerré los ojos porque no lo encontraba nada divertido. ¡Por poco me muero de hambre! Edward volvió a soltar una risita, se veía feliz y relajado por primera vez desde hace más de ocho años, me gustaba esa faceta serena de él.

Edward alzó la mano y suavemente me acarició. Yo simplemente apoyé mi cabeza en su mano incitándolo a que siguiera. Él, al ver que me gustaba, se volvió a acostar y esta vez me atrajo a su cuerpo y me montó encima de su pecho perfecto. Gustosa me acomodé allí junto a él, sentía como el cansancio se apoderaba de mí al mismo tiempo que notaba una suave caricia por su parte. —Eres tú —Le oí susurrar antes de dejarme llevar por el cansancio y caer en un profundo sueño.

Edward POV

Ella era Bella, no tenía duda alguna. Sus ojos y sus gestos me decían todo; además, ella misma había entendido mis palabras y había asentido confirmándolo. Todavía no sabía cómo era posible, pero lo descubriría. Tal vez estaba en lo correcto y era la reencarnación, pero en tal caso, ¿por qué en un animal? Ella no merecía eso, ella merecía ser feliz, merecía todo y yo iba darle todo lo que estuviera al alcance.

Mientras veía como el pequeño cuerpo de mi amor descansaba, comencé a divagar sobre otras opciones… La reencarnación no lograba convencerme del todo. "La magia" pensé de pronto, ¿aquello existía? ¿Porqué no? Existían los vampiros. ¿Por qué no un brujo o hechicero o como sea que se llamen esos seres que hacen magia?

Aquello era un posibilidad, pero existía otro interrogante… ¿Por qué que había andando más de un siglo sobre la tierra y nunca había sabido de uno? Carlisle tampoco me había hablado de eso, pues nunca había surgido el tema ni me había interesado. "Quizás podría llamarle y preguntarle" fue mi primera idea.

Luego lo pensé mejor y me di cuenta de que llamar a Carlisle, después de más de dos años sin hablar con él, y preguntarle precisamente acerca de brujos y magia, un tema para nada normal, sería extraño. En seguida me preguntaría el porqué de mi duda y, si de algo estaba seguro, era de que si le decía la verdad me tomaría por loco y vendría él mismo a darme terapia.

Dadas las circunstancias deseché la idea y me limité a quedarme donde estaba. Primero me aseguraría de qué era lo que había pasado y luego investigaría sobre el tema, movería cielo y tierra para que mi Bella volviera a ser como antes, porque simplemente ella era mi todo…

Fabián POV

—Mucho gusto Alice, yo soy Fabián Swan —Me presenté estrechándole la mano.

—¿SWAN? ¿Estás seguro? —me preguntó Alice abriendo los ojos sorprendida. En realidad mi apellido era "Writeck", pero dado que no me gustaba y que Bella y yo nos hacíamos pasar por hermanos mellizos ante los humanos, había acogido su apellido. Para todo el mundo ambos éramos Swan, y Alex era nuestro primo de visita, con un apellido inventado, Newck.

—Sí, estoy seguro de que me sé mi apellido —dije divertido.

—Sí, sí, claro. Sólo me hizo acordar de una amiga, tiene tu mismo apellido —dijo ella con añoranza, parecía que no la había visto en mucho tiempo y la extrañaba.

Me sentí mal por la vampiresa, así que decidí animarla buscándole conversación, tal vez podría invitarla a casa para que conociera a Alex y a Bella… Detuve mis pensamientos abruptamente al recordar que mi hermana no estaba en casa, aquello me hizo borrar la sonrisa de inmediato. Por un momento pensé que cuando llegara a casa discutiría con Bella por la ropa y luego veríamos películas junto a Alex en el sillón mientras le cepillaba el cabello, siempre solíamos hacer eso los sábados.

—¿Pasa algo? —me preguntó la vampiresa al ver como mi humor había cambiado considerablemente.

No, qué va, sólo convertí a mi mejor amiga y casi hermana en un gato. Después, por dejar siempre las cosas tiradas por ahí, ella atravesó un portal enviándola posiblemente a un lugar completamente desconocido con el cuerpo de un gato. Por lo demás, nada… Por el momento no quería que se enterara de que era un mago, si es que podía llamárseme así, por lo que opté por responderle parte de la verdad.

—Lo siento, uno no debe andar contándole sus problemas a un extraño. Pero estoy preocupado, mi hermana Isabella desapareció hace dos días.

—¿Isa-bella? —preguntó tartamudeando. La miré confuso, ¿es que iba a repetir todo lo que decía?

—Sí, Isabella Swan, pero odia su nombre así que le decimos Bella —le conté.

Alice abrió su boca haciendo una perfecta "o". De verdad parecía asombrada pero, ¿porqué? Después de pasar la sorpresa inicial la vampiresa frunció el ceño con una mezcla de confusión y preocupación en el rostro. De pronto me agarró del brazo y me sentó junto a ella en el banco de al lado, la chica en sí era un poco impulsiva.

—¿Pero, está bien? ¿No sabes nada de ella? ¿Hace cuánto desapareció? —me preguntó Alice atropelladamente. Tuve que poner toda mi atención en sus palabras para poder entenderlas.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto? —le pregunté confundido a la vampiresa. Se veía preocupada y ansiosa. ¿Qué le importaba a ella si mi hermana estaba desaparecida o no? "Tal vez la conoce" pensé, pero nunca había escuchado a Bella hablar de una Alice Cullen. Aunque Cullen me resultaba conocido.

Alice entrecerró los ojos pensativa, iba a responderme, pero de un momento a otro sus ojos perdieron por completo el brillo y se quedaron fijos en un mismo sitio mirando al vacío.

—¿Alice? ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté sacudiéndola. Por más que la sacudía, seguía sin responder.

Vale, esto era extraño. "No estaba muerta, ¿verdad?" pensé buscando su pulso, pero en seguida recordé que ella era un vampiro y, en cierto modo, estaba muerta, así que obviamente no tenía pulso. Volví a sacudirla, pero nada. "Mierda" pensé, "¿por qué todo lo extraño siempre me sucede a mí?" Antes de que pudiera intentar cualquier otra cosa se despertó; sus ojos brillaron con vida e incertidumbre nuevamente. Tan rápido como cualquier rastro de vida había desaparecido, había vuelto.

—¿Estás bien? —volví a preguntar. No me respondió, y en lugar de eso sacó de su bolso un celular último modelo, de esos iPhone 10. La vampira comenzó a marcar desesperada.

—¿Qué pasa? —Volví a preguntar de verdad confundido. Veía como se pegaba el aparato al oído escuchando como comunicaba, más no contestaba. A ella no parecía importarle el hecho de que no la atendieran y en vez de esperar y llamar más tarde volvió a intentarlo ansiosa.

—Por el amor de Dios, ¿quisieras responderme? —dije molesto al ver como me ignoraba. Tenía que insistirle, aquel apellido de verdad me sonaba. Estaba casi seguro de que lo había oído y de que Bella era quien lo había mencionado hace años…

—¿Y a ti, qué te importa? —Me contestó de mala gana volviendo a marcar.

—Hace un momento me preguntabas por mi hermana y ahora me ignoras —le critiqué. La vampiresa suspiró y despegó el teléfono de su oreja.

—Lo siento, es verdad. Es sólo que mi hermano Edward está a punto de hacer algo muy, pero muy estúpido —dijo la vampiresa viendo de mala gana el teléfono al ver que por más que llamaba nadie le atendía.

Si era su hermano, quería decir que su apellido era el mismo, Edward Cullen. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no lo descifre antes? Era más que obvio, aquella vampiresa era la hermana del vampiro que años atrás le había hecho tanto daño a mi hermana. No sólo eso, ella seguía sufriendo por él, lo amaba a pesar de todo el daño que le había causado. De pronto, un profundo odio hacia aquel chico me dominó, lo mataría por haberle causado tanto pesar a mi hermanita.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —dije mostrándome generoso. Tenía ganas de conocer al maldito capullo ese, pero primero tenía que encontrar a Bella, a no ser claro que… Por supuesto, ¿por qué no lo pensé antes? Si el espejo te llevaba junto a una persona deseada y, muy a mi pesar Bella seguía enamorada de Edward, lo más probable es que ella esté con él o cerca suyo.

—No, está bien. Tengo que irme a Alaska, no tengo mucho tiempo —dijo la vampiresa yéndose y marcando nuevamente el teléfono.

Ya tenía un lugar en donde buscar, Alaska. Si Bella no había cambiado sus sentimientos, como yo sospechaba, entonces estaría allí. Sin pensarlo mucho imité a la vampiresa y saqué el celular que Alex me había regalado el mes pasado, rápidamente marqué el número dos de marcación rápida y me lo pegué a la oreja.

—Alex, empaca tus cosas, nos vamos a Alaska.

….

Ya tenia listo el capi desde el jueves pasado pero estaba esperando que me lo entregaran corregido. Ya empecé el capítulo siguiente apenas tienen tres páginas pero en cuanto lo tenga lo subo esta vez no esperare tanto…bueno gracias por leer y muchos más por la personas que se toman el tiempo y comenta es muy animador saber que a personas le gusta mi historia...

Si eso es todo prometo tener el capítulo listo para el domingo…..


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo veteado por Teresa Saravia Serrano, gracias teresa **

**Beta FFAD **** com/groups/ betasffaddiction**

**Bella POV **

—_¡Puta ventana!_ —Pensé cuando la luz se filtró por ella y me dio de lleno en el rostro. ¿Por qué siempre se me olvidaba voltearme al lado contrario de la maldita ventana? Desesperada intenté tapar mi rostro con las cobijas, pero en el intento me di cuenta de que no estaba en mi cama, sino sobre algo frío y duro. Desconcertada fui abriendo poco a poco los ojos, acostumbrándome a la luz del sol. Con esfuerzo logré enfocar la habitación, dándome cuenta de que lo ocurrido estos últimos dos días no había sido un sueño, sino que en realidad estaba pasando.

El mentecato de Fabián me había convertido en un estúpido gato de mierda, había atravesado un portal con apariencia de espejo, me había encontrado con el amor de mi vida que años atrás destrozó mi corazón y ahora estaba descansando en su pecho donde al parecer había dormido toda la noche. Por si fuera poco, él me miraba fijamente con sus ojos dorados que reflejaban ternura y con una sonrisa torcida encantadora. Al notar esto mi corazón empezó una marcha acelerada, el susodicho sonrió más notablemente e incluso se río. Maldito vampiro con oído supersónico.

—Tu corazón late rápido —dijo pasando sus dedos suavemente por mi cabeza.

Instintivamente ronroneé y estrujé mi pequeña cabecita contra su mano. _—¡Maldito instinto felino!_ —Pensé. Odiaba cuando aquellos instintos animales controlaban mi razón, me hacían parecer más un gato.

—¿Sabes? Todavía me cuesta creer que realmente eres tú —habló Edward mientras seguía con su caricia.

Mi "yo gatuno", como había decidido llamar a mi instinto felino, respondía complacido. Definitivamente en cuanto pudiera haría trizas a Fabián y quemaría toda su ropa, pero esta vez tenía que recordar sacarla de la casa primero, no fuera a pasar lo de la última vez…

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos me alejé de Edward, la caricia era relajante y placentera, pero sinceramente odiaba actuar como un puñetero gato.

—"_Bueno, ahora eres uno, ¿qué esperabas?"_ —habló mi conciencia siempre molestando en los mejores momentos. Ya decía yo que estaba muy calladita—. _"Se supone que debo decirte lo bueno y lo malo, la realidad y la fantasía. Aquí la verdad es que eres un gato y yo soy una jodida vocecita que te estará mortificando toda tu existencia"_ —dijo ella. Le di la razón en lo de ser una jodida voz, pero lo de mortificarme mi existencia no sonaba tan bien…

—¿Adónde vas? —me preguntó Edward al percatarse de que me alejaba de él y me paraba a un lado de la cama con la intención de pegar un salto y bajarme de ella. Me encogí de hombros, pues otra respuesta además de asentir y negar era imposible.

No pensaba pasarme todo el día en la cama, para empezar tenía hambre, así que tenía que buscar algo de comer y luego… ¡Demonios! No tenía nada, era más que obvio que tenía que encontrar a Fabián. Podía pedirle ayuda a Edward pero, ¿cómo? No es como si pudiera hablar, así que solo me quedaba una opción.

De inmediato miré hacia la ventana, estaba nevando y muy fuerte, ¿pero qué mierda? Hace un momento había sol. Jamás había visto el clima cambiar tan repentino a ser que… _¡Fabián!_ —Pensé rápidamente. Una vez había realizado un hechizo de transportación hacia Forks y había visto como el clima cambiaba y también como el sol estuvo en el cielo por más de 5 días seguidos, algo que en Forks era más que extraño. Mi viaje debía haber alterado el clima, pero sólo había sido yo, es decir, que la magia no era tanta y no debía modificar el clima demasiado. ¡Que extraño!…

—El clima ha estado un poco extraño últimamente —comentó Edward frunciendo el ceño al ver como la nieve cada vez caía más fuerte.

Algo me decía que no saldría de aquí muy pronto. Siempre pasaba algo nuevo, la mala suerte me perseguía, y a este paso me quedaría como un gato para siempre. Este pensamiento bajó mis ánimos considerablemente y temblé de miedo ante aquella posibilidad. Debía tener fe. Fabián y Alex debían estar buscándome y, por bruto que fuera, Fabián solucionará esto. Siempre lo hacía, empezaba haciendo un desastre pero de alguna u otra forma lo solucionaba, esperaba que esta no fuese la excepción.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes frío? ¿Quieres una manta? —preguntó Edward con ansiedad cuando notó como me estremecía. Sonreí con todas mi ganas sintiendo como una calidez bastante agradable se extendía por mi pequeño cuerpecito. Era reconfortante ver que Edward seguía cuidándome de aquella forma suya, tan protectora, como si de verdad le importara, como si de verdad me quisiera… De pronto el ánimo tan optimista con el que había despertado se esfumó al darme cuenta de la realidad.

—"_¡Por Dios! ¿Es que no te das cuenta de nada? ¿Acaso no viste como reaccionó al creerte muerta, la esperanza en sus ojos cuando le dijiste quien eras o la forma en que te mira y se preocupa por ti? ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Ese chico te ama!"_ —Conciencia habló tomándome desprevenida.

Me sorprendí, aquello realmente no me lo esperaba. Desde que a Fabián se le había ocurrido ponerme conciencia, ésta había estado peleando todo el tiempo conmigo. Esta vez parecía que había hablado con razón, muy segura de lo había visto y no para mortificarme o llevarme la contraria.

—_¡Qué extraño!_ —Pensé ante su actitud, pero lo que de verdad me sorprendió fueron sus palabras. ¿Sería verdad? ¿Edward me amaba? ¿Por eso se preocupaba tanto por mí? ¡Joder! ¿Porque todo tiene que ser tan confuso? Ve el lado bueno, al parecer Conciencia trata de ayudarte, ella no miente me dije.

—"_¿Ves? No soy tan mala como pensabas"_ —dijo ella. Quien sabe, posiblemente podríamos llevarnos bien y convivir juntas, si es que Fabián no se deshacía de ella primero—. _"¡Convivir juntas!"_ —bufó Conciencia—_"¡Si ya estás pensando en deshacerte de mí! Buena suerte con eso"_ —se quejó verdaderamente ofendida. Toda esperanza de cualquier buena relación se esfumó tan rápido como apareció.

—Bella ¿qué pasa? —escuché la voz de Edward impregnada de preocupación. Sorprendida, puse mi atención en Edward, me había olvidado de él y de cualquier ser viviente. Fabián siempre se quejaba de eso, en un momento estábamos hablando entretenidos y al siguiente estaba con la mirada en la nada, pensando en quién sabe qué y olvidándome de todo a mi alrededor.

—¡Bella! —me llamó Edward alzando la voz más de lo necesario, haciéndome reaccionar de una vez por todas. Edward frunció el ceño— ¿Estás bien? —volvió a preguntar por milésima vez.

Asentí a duras penas, un poco desorientada y pensativa al ver cómo me miraba con aquella preocupación latente. De inmediato me pregunté de nuevo si Conciencia tendría razón. Edward me miró inseguro no muy convencido de mi respuesta. Cada vez me sorprendía más lo sobre protector que era, eso quería decir que para él yo era importante pero… —_¿Qué grado de importancia me daba?_ —Me pregunté mirándolo con atención.

Mi vampiro estaba tan pálido y perfecto como siempre, llevaba encima una remera negra unicolor y unos jeans bastantes desgastados. Si Alice le viera le daría algo, me dije divertida todavía analizando su vestimenta. Hasta el punto que me perdí de lleno en él. A pesar de llevar ropa para nada favorable, ésta no le hacía lucir mal, sino que seguía igual de sexy que siempre.

—¿Ves algo que te guste? —me preguntó Edward con un toque de burla. Todavía podía percibir parte de ansiedad en él pero, al menos la preocupación había desaparecido.

Negué apenada. Ya me había pillado mirándolo, no iba admitir que la vista desde aquí era más que espléndida. Al menos no me podía sonrojar, porque sino ya estaría descubierta.

—Voy a hacer como que te creo —se rió acostado boca abajo para quedar a mi altura y solo a unos diez centímetros de mi rostro—. Dime, ¿qué te gustaría hacer hoy? —preguntó sonriendo de aquella forma que me derretía.

Estaba de muy buen humor, al contrario de los días anteriores que parecía triste y depresivo. —_¿Qué lo habrá hecho cambiar?_ —Me pregunté. ¿Habrá sido el hecho de que ahora sabía que estaba bien y no muerta? No quería saber la repuesta, pues si esta era un sí, me haría ilusiones que después se convertirían en desilusiones y en un dolor insoportable.

Sonreí animosamente escondiendo debajo la tristeza que de pronto me invadió. No quería que Edward lo notara. Él siempre estaba al pendiente de mí, así que rápidamente salté de la cama y corrí hacia la puerta de madera que parecía más vieja que yo. Afinqué mis patas delanteras a la puerta y con mi hocico señale la ventana. Quería salir, llevaba encerrada desde ayer y me iba a dar algo, además, tenía hambre y aquí no había comida.

—¿Quieres salir? —me preguntó Edward inseguro. Asentí convencida.

—¿Para qué? —Arrugó la frente. Al parecer él no tenía las mismas ganas que yo de salir de esta pocilga, aquí seguía oliendo mal.

Rodé los ojos. ¿No podía simplemente abrirme la puerta? Podía cuidarme solita y conseguir comida. —_"Sí, claro"_ —se burló Conciencia—. _"La última vez que pisaste tierra tu sola, estuviste a punto de ser devorada por tres perros y de ser arrollada por un camión"._ Ya decía yo que estaba muy calladita. Me quejé pensando en una forma de responderle a Edward, pues este seguía esperando una respuesta. Con cuidado de no saltarme nada busqué con la mirada algo que me facilitara la tarea, había libros, discos, una cama, polvo y polvo, más polvo y… La bolsa negra donde Edward había traído la carne de ayer, serviría, era mejor que nada.

Casi de inmediato avancé hacia lo que antes había sido una bandeja llena de carne y, en cuanto llegué, busqué entre la bolsa. Con mi pequeño hocico tomé la bandeja de aluminio y la saqué para que Edward la viera. Este frunció el ceño levemente confundido. Seguía sin entender a que me estaba refiriendo. Bufé exasperada, definitivamente la mímica no era lo mío. Comencé a buscar otra forma de comunicarme, pero antes de darme cuenta mi estómago estaba resonando pidiendo alimento.

—¿Tienes hambre? —me preguntó cuando la comprensión llegó a él. Rodé los ojos, ¿es que acaso no escuchaba como mi estomago gruñía?

—Tienes hambre —afirmó Edward. Asentí levemente molesta con Fabián, por su maldita culpa estaba atrapada en este pequeño cuerpo de animal sin alguna posibilidad de hablar. —_¡Perfecto!_ —Pensé sarcásticamente.

—"_No te quejes tanto, por lo menos estas con Edward"_ —dijo Conciencia, y con eso todo mi mal humor se esfumó. Estaba con Edward y lo aprovecharía al máximo…

**Edward POV**

—_¡Qué extraño!_ —Pensé al ver como el clima cambiaba tan rápido. Hace un momento el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo sin ningún impedimento, y al siguiente, la nieve caía fuerte sin ningún rastro del sol. Miré el cielo extrañado, pero seguí con mi recorrido. Corrí a paso vampírico hasta llegar al final del bosque donde ya estaba a la vista de cualquier ojo humano curioso, así que tenía que actuar con normalidad. Lo más normal posible para un vampiro de más de un siglo.

Mientras seguía avanzando sentí como Bella se estremecía en mis brazos. Instantáneamente me detuve y la miré buscando algún signo que me dijera qué estaba mal. Bella parecía tan frágil e indefensa con ese pequeño cuerpo y más con el frío que nos rodeaba, pues temblaba cada cierto tiempo y al parecer se removía en busca de calor. Al darse cuenta de que me detuve levantó su cabecita echando sus pequeñas orejitas para atrás y mirándome con sus grandes y hermosos ojos chocolate.

—¿Tienes frío? —le pregunté. Ella asintió de inmediato y me sentí mal. Al sacarla, yo había sido consiente de la temperatura tan fría del exterior y no me había detenido a pensar en las consecuencias de mi acciones. Rápidamente me saqué la chaqueta y la envolví en ella con cuidado. En seguida me dirigí al primer local que encontré. Una cafetería de nombre "El buen comer". No era muy grande, más bien podía llamarla acogedora, a un extremo del local se encontraba una barra de madera con varias sillas donde algunas personas comían felices. El resto del espacio estaba distribuido por unas siete mesas con coloridos manteles de cuadritos azules y verdes. El suelo de madera estaba completamente impecable y sus paredes pintadas de un color verdad manzana le daba un toque armonioso. Las personas parecían disfrutar de la comida, por lo que suponía aquel era buen sitio y tampoco era muy llamativo, me parecía un lugar perfecto para que mi ángel comiera.

Al entrar sentí las miradas de todo ser viviente en esta cafetería, traté de ignorarlas y tomé asiento en una de las mesas más alejadas. Ya estaba acostumbrado a esto. Al menos nadie notó a mi ángel, pues la traía envuelta en mi chaqueta y sólo habían podido notar un montón de tela.

—_Menos mal_ —Pensé viendo como una chica rubia me miraba fijamente devorándome, me sentía violado. Me estremecí y con cuidado coloqué a Bella junto a la chaqueta en la silla, tapándola con la mesa y la pared de la vista de los demás, tenía un pequeño presentimiento de que aquí no se permitían animales.

—No te muevas. Pido unos huevos revueltos y vengo en seguida —le dije antes de esconderla detrás de la mesa. Caminé a paso humano a la barra todavía sintiendo la mirada de la rubia… "¡Pero que chico más bueno y violable! Provoca tenerlo desnudo y esposado…" _—¡Para, no lo escuches, ignóralo!_ —Me dije al ver hacia donde iban sus pensamientos. Definitivamente iba a tener un trauma severo si cada vez que me encontraba con una chica ella me veía en una situación muy comprometedora y con falta de ropa.

Tenso, llegué a la barra y me senté junto a un chico un poco extraño. Su efluvio era muy dulzón para ser humano, eso lo sabía, pero tampoco se parecía a un licántropo. ¿Qué era? ¿Había más seres mitológicos que vampiros y licántropos? Me pregunté mientras examinaba al chico. Su tez era levemente morena y junto a su cabello negro, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros, le daba un toque rebelde. Sus ojos eran impactantes, de un azul turquesa. Vestía con unos jeans ajustados y una chaqueta igualmente ajustada que parecía bastante cara y sacada de esos desfiles de moda a los que a Alice les encantaba ir. El chico con olor extraño notó mi mirada y se giró hacia mí, arrugando tenuemente la frente, confuso.

—¿Y tú, qué miras? —preguntó. De la misma forma que yo, él me examinó. Él no era humano y él sabía que yo tampoco lo era.

—Sólo me pareciste conocido —le dije mostrando indiferencia. Lo mejor era "fingir demencia" como decía Alice, yo no vi nada y no sé nada. El hizo lo mismo y se dedicó a comer, yo en cambio me giré y me aseguré de que mi ángel estuviese bien. La mesa se encontraba totalmente sola y escuchaba como su corazón latía, eso era bueno, más no podía verla pues seguía escondida debajo de esta y aquel mantel de cuadritos que no dejaba nada a la vista.

De pronto sentí una terrible ansiedad, pero decidí ignorarla, ella estaba bien, nada le pasaba me dije y me giré nuevamente a la barra tratando de llamar la atención de una camarera. Ninguna pareció hacerme mucho caso, cada una estaba ocupada atendiendo a otra persona. Solté un suspiro, sólo me quedaba esperar.

—Buenos días jovencito, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —me saludó después de unos minutos una señora de unos cincuenta años bastante agradable. En ese preciso instante, el chico que estaba a mi lado se levantó de un salto de su silla de una forma que podía considerarse un poco brusca, curioso, iba a voltearme a ver el porqué de la reacción del chico, pero al final decidí ignorarlo y no perder tiempo.

—Buenos días —le sonreí, al menos no me había tocado una de esas camareras que se la pasaban inhumándose.

—¿Qué tiene para comer? —le pregunté, pensando en qué le gustaría a mi Bella. Volví a darme la vuelta asegurándome de que no había nadie cerca y me giré esperando la respuesta de la amable humana.

**Bella POV **

En cuanto le había dicho a Edward que tenía frío había salido volando hacia el primer local que encontró, que desafortunadamente, no permitía animales. Había podido ver el pequeño cartelito que me lo indicaba antes de que mi sobre protector vampiro me cubriera con su chaqueta. Aquello, aunque exagerado, me hizo sentir muy bien, no sólo porque el frío disminuyó, sino porque me encantaba saber que para Edward era alguien importante y, qué mejor forma de demostrármelo que cuidándome de aquella manera.

Sentí como Edward seguía andando, pero yo no veía nada dado que me había envuelto completamente. No sabía si era para aumentar mi calor o para que nadie viera que traía consigo a un animal. Bufé ofendida hacia aquella palabrota. ¡Yo no era un animal! —_"Ja, ¿entonces qué eres?"_ —habló Conciencia. ¿Por qué siempre se metía en lo que no le importaba? —_"Soy sólo una vocecita creada por magia, ¿recuerdas? No puedo hacer otra cosa que no sea hablar, así que te mortifico. Si no me encuentras otro pasatiempo, hablamos. ¿Te parece?"_ —Me dijo irónica. Rodé los ojos irritada, algún día me desharía de ella, aunque fuese lo último que hiciera…

A los pocos segundos sentí la calefacción de la tienda. ¡Gracias a Dios! Por un momento, cuando Edward corría por el bosque creí morir de hipotermia. Me removí entre el suéter de Edward, no era tan malo, estaba impregnada de su magnífica esencia, además de proveerme calor suficiente.

—No te muevas. Pido unos huevos revueltos y vengo enseguida —me dijo antes de colocarme sobre una superficie plana bastante cómoda. ¿Quedarme dónde? No veía nada, ni a nadie, esta chaqueta era más grande de lo que pensaba. —_"Por eso te metes en tantos problemas, siempre tienes que andar por ahí de curiosa, ¿acaso no te han dicho que la curiosidad mató al gato?"_ —dijo Conciencia cuando al fin pude salir a la superficie, y aspiré profundamente.

Dulce aire, me encantaba la fragancia de Edward y aquello no lo podía negar, pero ahora que estaba en un establecimiento con una calefacción al máximo no era recomendable estar dentro de esa cazadora. Iba a terminar por morir asfixiada y no por un ataque de rabia producido por mis hermanos, como siempre he supuesto.

Un mantel de cuadritos azules y verdes, fue lo primero con lo que me topé al salir de mi encierro "chaquetístico".

—"_Sabes que esa palabra no existe"_ —habló Conciencia.

—¡Tú no me molestes! —La callé enfurruñada mientras buscaba una forma de ver a mi alrededor y no caerme de la silla. Traté de saltar por encima de la mesa pero no llegaba. Exasperada decidí bajarme de la silla.

—"_¿No te dijeron que te quedaras tranquilita?"_ —Se quejó nuevamente Conciencia.

—_Sólo quiero ver en dónde estoy, eso no tiene nada de malo_ —le expliqué rodando los ojos. Avancé al borde de la silla con cuidado, dispuesta a bajar. Por más cuidado que tuve al caminar mi torpeza natural salió a flote y de alguna extraña forma terminé enredándome con la, ahora estúpida, chaqueta y cayendo con ella de la silla. Afortunadamente, la prenda acolchonó mi caída, pero no por eso, no dolió, porque mierda… sí que lo hizo. Sentí el suelo chocar contra mi columna, mi ahora muy dolorida columna vertebral. ¡Maldita Madre Naturaleza! ¿No se suponía que los gatos caían de pie?

Esperé unos segundos y, cuando parte del dolor punzante en mi pobre y lastimada espalda pasó, me arrastré saliendo de mi escondite con cuidado de todo ojo curioso, para después ubicar a Edward. Como ya saben, lo primero que vi al bajar fue el duro, muy duro y sólido suelo de madera, pero luego pude observar la acogedora cafetería, ya había estado aquí.

Hace unos años yo había viajado junto a Fabián y Alex a Alaska. A eso nos dedicábamos, a viajar sin paradero alguno, parecíamos nómadas, solo que en vez de pasarnos todo el día corriendo, nos parábamos a descansar porque simplemente Fabián y yo lo necesitábamos.

—_¡Cómo no lo reconocí antes!_ —Me quejé conmigo misma. Habían cambiado algunas cosas, pero en realidad eran cosas mínimas. Algunas carreteras nuevas, también nuevos establecimientos. El parque lo habían remodelado y todo se veía tan grande… —_"¿No será que tu te encogiste?"_ —dijo sarcásticamente Conciencia. Bufé y estuve a punto de ponerme a discutir con ella, ya molesta. ¿Es que acaso no podía guardarse sus comentarios? Todo esto era culpa de Fabián, culpa de él y de su maldita idea de ponerme una vocecita molesta y parlanchina que se hace pasar por una conciencia.

Como dije anteriormente, "estuve a punto" porque en cuanto tuve la vista completa de la pequeña cafetería pude ver las paredes pintadas de un verde manzana en la parte de arriba. En la de abajo había unos dos metros de pintura negra, mesas no muy altas con personas charlando en ellas y comiendo felices y la barra. Allí no sólo estaba el amor de mi vida, sino también un chico pálido, cabellos castaños, morenos, ojos raros, ropa ajustada y a la moda… ¡FABIAN! ¡DIOS ERA ÉL! Y justo en el momento en que pude localizarlo éste se giró a Edward y le dijo algo que no pude oír.

Rápidamente avancé a la barra pegada de la pared intentando no ser detectada por ningún ojo humano y aprovechando que el muy sólido suelo, ya comprobado, era oscuro y la parte baja de la pared era de igual color que la chaqueta. La tomé. La utilicé de camuflaje, como habían hecho en una película de comedia que había visto con los chicos hace décadas. Caminé velozmente, pegada siempre a la pared y todavía con la chaqueta encima. Justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la barra, que también estaba pegada a la pared, tuve que pasar una mesa donde madre e hijo desayunaban tranquilamente. Por desgracia no pude pasar tan infraganti.

—Mami, ¡mira! —dijo un pequeño de unos cinco o seis años apuntándome con su pequeño dedito. Me quede inmóvil.

—"_¡Corre!"_ —gritó Conciencia diciendo, por segunda vez en su vida, algo realmente útil. Sin otra opción, le hice caso. —¡Qué mierda! —Me quejé ante mi poca habilidad de espionaje, al menos ya estaba cerca de la barra y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me encontraba en ella al lado de la silla de Fabián y Edward. Este último justo se había girado a ver a la camarera pidiendo la orden. Fabián, en cambio, había apartado la vista de él y ahora me miraba a mí de forma dudosa.

—¿Eres tú? —dijo solo moviendo los labios. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué hablaba de aquel modo? Como si no quisiese que alguien lo escuchara. Después le preguntaría. Asentí efusivamente, feliz de verle. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó mi hermano para lanzarse de la silla y cogerme en brazos, cazadora incluida.

Justo después salió de la cafetería y se metió en el callejón más cercano, haciendo de inmediato su clásico hechizo de transportación. Como ya estaba acostumbrada, no me sentí tan terriblemente mareada en el momento en que todo se volvió negro. Segundos después, la vista volvió a mi y pude observar una pequeña habitación iluminada bastante acogedora. _¡Qué mierda!_

—Bells, ¿eres tú? —gritó Alex saltando de la cama donde anteriormente había estado recostado…

—_¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?_

**Edward POV**

La camarera muy amablemente anotó mi orden y yo le agradecí de la misma forma. Ansioso, me encaminé hacia la mesa del fondo, pero me detuve abruptamente cuando escuché los pensamientos de un pequeño de unos pocos años…

"¡Qué lastima que el señor se llevara al gatito! A mí me gustaba mucho" se lamentaba recordando como el chico raro se levantaba de su silla y tomaba al gatito blanco, a mi Bella… Abrí mis ojos sorprendido y preocupado. ¡No! Esto no estaba pasando, traté de convencerme llegando a la mesa y vi como efectivamente ella no estaba ahí.

—¡No! —grité negándome a creerlo y con los ojos atónitos de los humanos todavía en mí. Salí de la cafetería. La encontraría. Ella debía estar bien, me convencí sintiendo su aroma. Esto no me alivió en absoluto, pues no estaría bien nuevamente hasta tenerla protegida en mis brazos. Sin perder tiempo seguí su aroma desesperado y éste me llevó a un callejón bastante cercano. No estaba, ni ella ni el chico, más su rastro terminaba ahí. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se la había llevado?

—¡No! —grité más fuerte apretando mis puños con fuerza. Iba a encontrarla, de alguna u otra forma lo haría, y luego mataría al chico si se atrevía a hacerle daño. De golpe solté toda la presión acumulada en mis palmas y en seguida salí del callejón. No podía perder tiempo.

**Primero que nada gracias a todos por sus comentarios, en verdad me animan mucho…**

**Segundo, ya se que me quieren matar y que los e dejado en suspenso, pero ya e empezado con el próximo, pero sigo sin saber cuándo actualiza porque como ya saben mi pobre computadora sigue dañada asi que dependo de la Tablet de mi papa y la computadora de mi hermanita para escribir**

**tercero y ultimo …les gusto el capi? Que creen que aga Edward? Como ya saben luego les envio un adelanto a su cuentas de ff y nos leemos luego**

**¿Un comentario?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

_**Capítulo beteado por Teresa Saravia Serrano**_

_**Beta FFAD com/groups/ betasffaddiction**_

**Fabián POV**

—_¿Si fuera un gato, dónde me escondería? _—Me pregunté terminando de acomodar algunas prendas en los pequeños cajones del hotel. —_"¿No crees que Bella estará buscándolos y no escondiéndose?"_ —dijo Fili respondiendo a mi anterior pregunta; al menos él intentaba animarme.

Al principio creí que tener una vocecita en mi cabeza sería irritante, pero al pasar los días me di cuenta de que me había ganado un amigo, así que en vez de llamarla conciencia había decidido ponerle por nombre Fili. Me parecía un nombre que llevaría un chico genial de esos que siempre sonríen amablemente y se llevaban bien con todo el mundo. La verdad no sabía por qué Bella se llevaba tan mal con su conciencia si eran de lo más agradables.

Si nos poníamos a pensarlo, Bella podía ser algo amargada y depresiva cuando se lo proponía, nunca la había visto reír a carcajadas, sonreír con verdadera y latente felicidad, ni mucho menos había visto sus ojos brillar de alegría. Me sentí mal al mismo tiempo que un intenso odio me embargaba, todo era culpa de ese chico que le había roto el corazón, maldito capullo, en cuanto lo encontrara lo mataría.

—Fabián, levántate. Hay que comenzar a buscar —Escuché la voz de Alex, de inmediato me giré y lo vi entrando a la habitación. Estaba vestido con uno de esos pantalones que había comprado de la colección pasada y una chaqueta gris un poco holgada que había adquirido Bella un año atrás. Como a Alex le había encantado, a los pocos días había desaparecido del armario de ella, iniciando un eterna pelea entre ambos. Cada vez que a Bella le apetecía ponerse la cazadora a Alex le pasaba lo mismo y viceversa. ¿Qué maldito encanto le veían a la cosa esa? ¡No sólo tenía una hermana que odia la moda, si no también un hermano que la ignora alegando que nada de eso era importante! —_"Cálmate Fabián, recuerda que no todos tenemos los mismos gustos ni hobbies"_ —habló Fili tratando de mediar conmigo. Rodé los ojos, ni mi conciencia me entendía, ni a mí ni a la moda, por lo menos era un voz y no se vestía. Con dos era más que suficiente.

—¡Ya voy! —Le respondí después de soltar un largo suspiro, más de frustración que de cansancio. Ayer habíamos pasado toda la tarde buscándola pero no habíamos encontrado nada.

—Fabián, sé que ayer no dormisteis bien pero no tenemos tiempo que perder, además, ya sé dónde buscar —me dijo al mismo tiempo que una deslumbrante sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.

Abrí los ojos como platos, anonado y lleno de emoción. —_¡Me hubiera dicho antes!_ —Me quejé un poco molesto. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabía? Hubiéramos podido ir a buscarla en seguida.

—No lo sé con exactitud, es sólo es una suposición —me aclaró Alex rápidamente al ver mi expresión. La emoción de hace un momento se disolvió dejando paso a la decepción. Sabía que no debía desanimarme pues encontrarla, considerando lo grande que era el mundo, no era nada fácil. Suspiré profundo por tercera vez en el día, y eso que apenas estaba comenzando.

Me senté en la cama de un sopetón y en seguida alcé la vista fijándome en Alex muy detenidamente. Su rostro estaba igual de pálido y perfecto que siempre, con sus clásicas ojeras debajo de sus ojos miel; su nariz perfilada y rasgos definidos le daban un toque serio, de lo que no tenía nada, o por lo menos anteriormente, porque ahora su rostro carecía de aquella sonrisa despreocupada y burlona que acostumbraba a lucir.

No se parecía nada al Alex que había conocido hace años. La desaparición de nuestra hermana no sólo me tenía ansioso y preocupado a mí, también a él. Aquella curva hacia abajo en sus labios y sus ojos dorados inundados de incertidumbre lo demostraban.

—Alice planeaba tomar el avión 180, ¿verdad? —Comenzó a hablar Alex después de un segundo de silencio. Sin perder tiempo, se acercó al gran croquis de toda Alaska que habíamos comprado en el aeropuerto. Era enorme y por lo tanto útil, nos mostraba cada uno de los lugares esenciales y pueblos que existían, e incluso algunos hoteles y bosques.

—Ese vuelo debió haberla llevado al aeropuerto de Nuevo Brunswick —siguió hablando sin esperar respuesta. Señaló un dibujo de un avión, indicando no solamente el aeropuerto y el destino de Alice, sino también nuestro paradero.

—Como ya sabes, hemos estado buscando por todas la zonas de la ciudad. Su aroma no está en ninguna parte por lo que deduzco que no está aquí, sino allí. —Señaló esta vez un pequeñísimo espacio de color verde con manchas más oscuras a su alrededor. Incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado intentado buscarle una forma a esas manchas.

—¿No lo entiendes? —Me preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Sin darme tiempo a responderle, volvió a hablar—. Este es el pueblo más cercano. Queda a sólo dos horas, además es el más nublado de todo Alaska y como podemos ver aquí —señaló todas las manchas verdes— su vegetación es abundante y tiene grandes bosques, y donde hay bosque hay animales y esto significa…

—Que el vampiro tiene una fuente de alimento y la seguridad de salir a la luz del día —completé yo emocionado. Por primera, y tal vez última, vez en mi vida podía decir que Alex era un puto genio, pues todo lo que había dicho hasta ahora tenía lógica. Edward debía estar en ese pueblo y si él estaba allí Bella también debía estar con él o cerca de él. ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? Era más que obvio que el vampiro buscaría lugares poco soleados y con abundante fauna. Al menos ya teníamos una idea.

—Alex ve a buscar sal y mi libros de hechizos —le pedí levantándome de un salto. Teníamos que empezar a buscar ya y no perder tiempo. En coche perderíamos mucho, era mejor utilizar la magia. Por sorprendente que suene, Alex no se quejó por el uso de magia, él también sentía deseos de encontrarla de una buena vez, estaba igual de preocupado que yo. Pronto no habría razón de estarlo, lo sabía, porque aunque sólo haya sido una suposición de Alex, algo me decía que ella estaba allí, en ese pueblo, y por lo tanto, movería cielo y tierra para encontrarla. Si algo había aprendido, era que la familia era un tesoro y yo sólo tenía dos hermanos a los que amaba, no importando si no compartíamos sangre. "La familia es aquella que te apoya y te quiere incondicionalmente" había dicho mi hermana hace ya siete años.

….

—Fabián, creo que lo mejor será que vayas a comer de una buena vez —me aconsejó Alex un poco cansado. Esta no era la primera vez que me lo pedía. Iba a negarme y a responderle de mala forma si seguía con su insistencia, pero en cuanto abrí la boca para rebatir, mi estómago sonó bastante alto pidiendo alimento. Tenía hambre, por supuesto que la tenía, pero no quería abandonar la búsqueda cuando Alex ya había encontrado parte de su fragancia. Iba a intentar volver a negarme, pero me envió una de esas mirada autoritarias tan extrañas en él. Cuando nos miraba a Bella o a mí de aquella forma sabíamos que no daría su brazo a torcer, por lo que sólo nos quedaba asentir y hacer lo que sea que nos estuviese pidiendo.

Entrecerré los ojos en desacuerdo pero, al final, asentí resignado y me fui a buscar qué comer, aunque no antes de hacerle prometer que nos encontraríamos en una hora en esa misma habitación.

Comencé a caminar por la calles del pueblo examinando cada uno de los puestos o locales de comida. Yo era muy exigente respecto a la higiene, no me gustaba ni iba a lugares donde hubiera olores desagradables o incluso mesas o pisos sucios, todo tenía que estar impecable. Sabía que podía ser algo exagerado, pero vender comida también requería sanidad.

Después de pasar unos cuantos minutos caminando, pasé por varios locales hasta llegar al último de la calle, "El buen comer".

Ya había comido antes ahí. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Hace ya 5 años que no había estado en Alaska y la última vez había venido junto a Alex y Bella. Habíamos decidido comer aquí después de que Bella se quejara de andar caminando tanto.

Me estremecí cuando un viento helado me pegó de lleno en el cuerpo. ¡Dios! —_¿Cuándo había cambiado tanto el clima? _—Me pregunté viendo como el sol ya casi había desaparecido y ahora caía nieve a montones.

Apresuradamente entré a la cafetería buscando calor. Dentro, la calefacción estaba al máximo, lo cual era un gran alivio. Al entrar, pude notar que no había cambiado casi nada. Sus paredes seguían pintadas del mismo verde manzana y negro de la última vez, aunque, probablemente ya le habrían pasado una nueva capa de pintura. El suelo de madera seguía estando impecable, las mesas seguían adornadas con un mantel de cuadritos y la barra de comida era lo primero que se veía al entrar en la esquina derecha.

Era sorprendente ver como este lugar no había cambiado casi nada considerando que ya habían pasado 5 años. Estaba igual de impecable, además de acogedor.

Me senté en una de las sillas esperando que una de las camareras me atendiese mientras tomaba la carta y comenzaba a ver los posibles alimentos. Con echarle un sólo vistazo a la carta supe que quería comer, tortilla con jamón y queso. Bella siempre lo preparaba de desayuno en las mañanas y yo gustoso me lo comía entero, además de acompañarlo con unas tacitas. Ante mi recuerdo, no pude evitar desanimarme.

—¿Dónde estás? —murmuré al aire sabiendo que nadie me respondería. —_"Fabián, no te pongas mal, la encontrarán. Alex ya localizó su rastro, apuesto a que no tardará nada"_ —me animó Fili después de mantenerse callado algunas horas. Eso me gustaba de él, respetaba mi privacidad y no hablaba a menos de que fuera necesario y yo empezara una conversación.

No le contesté, en cambio, me puse a pensar en sus palabras. Tenía razón, en realidad casi siempre la tenía. Alex ya había encontrado su rastro, más no había podido hacer mucho. Sus sentidos vampíricos habían sido afectados por la transportación. Cuando un vampiro u hombre lobo eran parte de un hechizo, los afectaba levemente, aunque de forma algo molesta. Se les nublaban sus sentidos, principalmente oído y olfato. Podían sentir efluvios, pero rastrearlos con seguridad era más difícil. De esta manera, sólo podían conocer dónde pudo haber estado aquella persona y dónde se encontraba en ese momento.

Con los hombres lobo pasaba algo parecido, su olfato dejaba de ser tan bueno por algunas horas, pero nada más. Ellos seguían siendo parte humanos, y ni a estos ni a los magos, les sucedían este tipo de cosas. Tenía sentido, según la Madre Naturaleza nosotros venimos de los humanos, con la diferencia de poseer más capacidades. Los vampiros y hombres lobo son nuestros enemigos naturales aunque, por supuesto, yo no le daba mucha importancia a esto. Queda demostrado en mi relación con un vampiro y una híbrida que ahora está desaparecida. Suspiré, era frustrante pues sabíamos que estaba aquí pero, ¿dónde?

—¿Qué puedo servirle? —me preguntó una chica sobresaltándome.

—Una tortilla de jamón y queso, por favor —Me limité a contestarle. Después de pasar la sorpresa inicial, ignoré el tono coqueto con que me había hablado. La mesera frunció el ceño molesta por no haberle seguido el juego, por lo que se marchó echando chispas.

En una situación normal me reiría, pero todavía seguía preocupado por mi hermana. Traté de distraerme mientras esperaba la comida leyendo el resto del menú. Así pasé varios minutos hasta que vi como una persona se sentaba a mi lado y me miraba fijamente. No le hice demasiado caso porque sinceramente, aquello me daba igual. Al ver que pasaban los segundos y el chico no despegaba la vista de mí, me giré un poco molesto. ¿Por qué me miraba tanto?

—¿Y tú qué miras? —le pregunté a la defensiva girándome. En seguida tragué en seco, era un vampiro, su piel pálida y perfecta lo demostraban, además de sus ojos dorados y ojeras bajo estos. No mostré mucha sorpresa pues encontrarme con vampiros era normal, además de que vivía con dos. Lo examiné del mismo modo que había hecho él conmigo al saber que no era humano, porque él lo sabía, su rostro lo decía todo. Apuesto a que no tenía ni idea de lo que era, muchos de los seres mitológicos no sabían nada de brujos. Nos manteníamos ocultos de ellos, e incluso los Vulturis pensaban que estábamos extintos.

—Sólo me pareciste conocido —mintió el vampiro antes de girarse. Lo imité y me giré despegando mi vista de él para ponerla en cualquier otro punto de la cafetería.

Mientras, una duda me carcomía vivo… ¿sería Edward Cullen? No lo sabía, Bella nunca me había mostrado una foto o si quiera me lo había descrito. Para el caso, daba igual que fuese él o no, Bella no estaba aquí. Si de algo estaba seguro es de que aquí no permitían animales, eso nos lo habían dejado muy claro la última vez que estuvimos aquí. Alex había decidido tener una mascota, exactamente había sido un perrito diminuto que había conseguido en las calles. El mismo día en que lo había encontrado había desaparecido. Definitivamente dejarle un animalito a Alex era una sentencia de muerte para el pobre.

Ignoré al vampiro y me dispuse a observar el local, nada perdía intentándolo, pero al cabo de unos segundos me rendí. Ella no estaba aquí y posiblemente este chico tampoco era Edward Cullen, me lamenté tomando la carta nuevamente. Tenía que despejar un poco mi mente y tranquilizarme. —_Encontraríamos a Bella_ —me aseguré, tenía que hacerlo.

—Mami, ¡mira! —escuché la voz de un pequeño. No se por qué, pero al oírlo me giré y vi como un niñito apuntaba a una gatita blanca. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, incapaz de creer lo que estaba sucediendo. —"Cálmate Fabián, es sólo un gato. No sabes con seguridad si en realidad es ella" —habló Fili atrayéndome a la realidad. Tenía razón, pero no dejé que aquello deshiciera mis esperanzas sin antes comprobarlo.

La gatita cargaba encima una chaqueta negra que, comparada con su diminuto tamaño, era inmensa. Ella, al percatarse de que había sido descubierta, corrió fuera del alcance del niño llegando a la barra. Y, como si estuviera buscando algo, alzó la cabeza y de inmediato se encontró conmigo teniendo así la vista entera de su pequeña carita. Sus ojos marrones, eran los ojos de Bella, de mi hermana. Tan llenos de vida y expectantes de inteligencia.

—¿Eres tú? —articulé en silencio. Por la chaqueta que llevaba, me imaginaba que no estaba sola, que el vampiro estaba con ella, como Alex y yo habíamos supuesto. Si él la tenía era porque la había reconocido, y yo no quería que ese vampiro que le había hecho tanto daño se acercase más a ella. La gatita asintió rápidamente y, sin perder tiempo, la tomé entre mis brazos con cazadora incluida y salí de la cafetería.

El frío me caló en los huesos, nevaba y la brisa era helada. Mi suéter era muy fino para tales condiciones climáticas, si me quedaba parado aquí afuera se me congelarían las manos. Rápidamente tomé la decisión de teletrasportarme a la habitación. No quedaba muy lejos por lo que el hechizo sería sencillo.

Me encaminé velozmente al callejón más cercano mientras el frío se hacía cada vez más insoportable. Cuando me aseguré de que ningún ojo humano estuviese a la vista realicé el hechizo. Este funcionó de inmediato, haciendo que la vista se volviera negra y a los segundos volviese a aparecer. Esta vez en la calidez de la habitación del hotel.

…

**Bella POV**

Alex de inmediato se paró y se acercó bastante emocionado.

—¡Bells eres tú! —gritó feliz y un poco aliviado. Sin esperar, me cogió de los brazos de Fabián y me abrazó con fuerza, con mucha fuerza. Se me estaba haciendo imposible respirar. ¡Maldición! —_Necesito aire para vivir_—me quejé mentalmente. Al parecer Alex no tenía muy claro aquel dato, seguía apachurrándome contra él con toda la emoción posible.

—No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos. Jamás, escúchame bien, jamás vuelvas a hacer algo así —habló esta vez con voz un poco más moderada.

Por un momento me sentí mal. Mis hermanos, a pesar de sus bromas y peleas, me cuidaban y sobre protegían mucho. Yo me quejaba continuamente y ellos sólo me respondían que como hermanos mayores debían hacerlo, además que no se imaginaban una eternidad sin "su hermanita". Aquellas palabras me habían llegado al fondo y me habían hecho darme cuenta de lo mucho que los quería.

Lástima que el momento en que me sentí mal duró tan poco. En cuanto comencé a recordarlo sentí como la respiración me faltaba, desesperada traté de buscar aire mientras maldecía una y otra vez a Alex y su fuerza bruta.

—¡Alex vas a matarla! —gritó Fabián. ¡Al fin alguien se daba cuenta! Alex soltó su agarre de mí y se sentó en la cama dejándome sobre ella. Sin fuerza y, sobre todo, sin aire me quedé tumbada incapaz de hacer mucho dadas las circunstancias. —_¡Aire! Dulce aire _—pensé inhalando profundamente y moviendo mis patitas y cabecita todavía buscando más oxígeno.

—Lo siento, Bells —se disculpó Alex arrepentido viendo como mi pecho bajaba y subía un poco más calmado. En cuanto tuviera la fuerza lo asfixiaría para recordarle lo necesario que era respirar. —"Los vampiros no respiran, genio" —se burló Conciencia después de un largo tiempo de no molestar. Lamentablemente tenía razón, así que no le respondí y la ignoré. Me relajé más sintiendo como mi respiración se normalizaba.

—Alex, recuerda que ahora es pequeñísima, hay que tener cuidado —habló Fabián acercando su mano y acariciándome con delicadeza la cabeza y el lomo. Respondí a su caricia gustosa, feliz de estar con mis hermanos aunque uno de ellos estuvo a punto de matarme asfixiada.

—No sabes todo lo que nos has hecho pasar, pequeña —me habló Fabián. Él de vez en cuando me llamaba pequeña, por cariño, decía que era su hermanita no importaba cuanto peleáramos. Sonreí. A pesar de estar lejos de Edward me sentí feliz por estar junto a mi pequeña familia, más no me sentí completa como estos últimos días.

—_¿Por qué Fabián me llevó de aquel modo? Era como si intentase llevarme lejos de Edward. _—En cuanto recordé lo sucedido este interrogante se coló inevitablemente en mis pensamientos. Me aparté de la mano de Fabián sintiéndome confusa. —_¿Acaso él sabía que el vampiro era Edward? ¿Cómo me habían encontrado? ¿Qué estaba pasando?_ —Ambos me miraron interrogantes por mi actitud. Necesitaba respuestas, más no podía hablar. ¿Qué mierda se supone que debía hacer?

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Alex levemente confuso.

—_¿Qué si pasaba algo? Por supuesto que pasaba algo_ —pensé mal humorada. —"_Cálmate, ya estás con Fabián y Alex. Pronto volverás a tener tu cuerpo_" —me dijo Conciencia, pero esto no logró tranquilizarme, sino todo lo contrario, me hizo darme cuenta de la realidad y una profunda tristeza se extendió desde mi pecho a cada poro de mi cuerpo mientras punzadas de dolor se clavaban en mi pecho. —_Ya no vería a Edward _—pensé. La herida que por años había tratado de cerrar se abrió, pues esta jamás terminó de cicatrizarse.

Desde un principio había sabido que volver a ver a Edward no era nada bueno, que luego me dolería. No le había dado más importancia, lo había ignorado por completo y me había aferrado y acostumbrado a su presencia en tan sólo dos días, a sus ojos miel, llenos de dulzura, su sonrisa torcida, su manos heladas y a la vez tan cálidas. Dolor, sólo eso sentía. Ya nada tenía sentido.

—Isabella, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Alex preocupado terminándose de acostar en la cama para quedar a mi altura—. No puedes hundirte otra vez, habla con él y descubre cuáles son sus sentimientos. Si no son los esperados, siempre puedes vengarte de alguna u otra forma. —No había reproche en su voz sino, más bien, se oía triste.

Su contestación me sorprendió, parecía querer darme ánimos. En estas circunstancias eso era imposible, ya estaba hecho. El dolor no se iría tan fácilmente y en el fondo sabía que no volvería a enamorarme, porque un amor como el que yo le profesaba era imposible de destruir por más dolida que estuviese.

—Alex, ¿podrías pedir comida china en la recepción? —le pidió Fabián. Alex frunció el ceño en desacuerdo, pero al ver como Fabián lo miraba inseguro asintió y salió de la habitación, no sin antes de darme una pequeña caricia y un "te quiero hermanita".

Después de que Alex se fue miré a Fabián interrogante, normalmente él pedía la comida examinando siempre todo antes de comprarla… Algo estaba pasando.

—Es por Edward —No fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación. No contesté, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, además, él no necesitaba una confirmación, ya lo sabía.

—¿Él sabía quién eras tú? —preguntó acercándome a él. Asentí. La habitación quedó en silencio, nadie sabía ni tenía nada que decir. Él notaba que estaba mal y probablemente lo estuviese por un largo tiempo.

—Iré a buscar a Alex, no vaya a ser que no traiga costillitas o se quede coqueteando con la recepcionista —bromeó Fabián tratando de hacerme sentir mejor. Al ver que ni una pequeña sonrisa había podido sacarme soltó un suspiro y se fue, dándome privacidad.

Una de las cosas que más me agradaba de mi hermano era que me daba mi espacio, me sentía mal y quería estar sola. En cuanto lo estuve, me senté en la cama. No había forma de sacarme a Edward de la cabeza, ni del corazón, así es como se siente amar y no ser correspondido. Yo muchas veces había rechazado a vampiros y humanos que habían intentado acercarse. ¿Se sentirían ellos de igual forma? Lo dudaba, pues ninguno de esos chicos me amaba, sólo les atraía. La atracción y el amor eran dos cosas distintas.

Iba a enrollarme y dejarme llevar por el despecho cuando algo me hizo parar abruptamente, la chaqueta. Estaba sobre la cama, Fabián me había tomado con la cazadora y esta ahora estaba aquí. Rápidamente caminé hacia donde estaba y me dejé caer sobre ella, tenía su aroma. Reprimí un sollozo cuando me di cuenta de que posiblemente lo único que tuviese para recordarlo sería esto. Con ese pensamiento me acurruqué en ella.

Sinceramente la chaqueta era incómoda, tenía el aroma de Edward y eso hacía que valiese una fortuna para mí, pero tenía que admitir que como cobija, no servía. Me paré un momento y traté de acomodarme mejor. Me di cuenta de que la chaqueta no era la incómoda si no lo que había dentro del bolsillo, que me pegaba en la espalda y no me dejaba dormir.

Curiosa comencé a husmear entre los bolsillos y en ninguno había nada, a excepción del delantero. Parecía contener una hoja de papel bastante arrugada. —_¿Qué será tan importante para que Edward lo guarde? —_Pensé. Él no era de esas personas que guardaban basura, además, sólo le he visto con un papel en la manos… la carta. —_El papel era la carta _—me dije apresurándome a sacarla. Como yo sospechaba lo era, una carta que había escrito él hacía tiempo y que estaba dirigida a mí. Nunca me la había dado.

_Querida Bella,_

_Sé que debes estar confusa por mi comportamiento últimamente, pero tengo mis razones y sólo espero que me entiendas. Antes de comenzar quiero decirte que te amo, que eres mi luz y mi alma gemela, nunca amaré a nadie como te amo a ti._

_El día de tu cumpleaños me hizo darme cuenta del peligro constante al que te sometía. Primero yo, después James, Jasper y quién sabe cuántos peligros vengan a continuación. No puedo vivir conmigo mismo sabiendo que te estoy dañando. Además, tú no mereces un futuro como el nuestro. Siendo un monstruo, no vas a ser feliz, llegará un día en el que te vas a arrepentir por sacrificar tu alma por algo tan poco valioso como lo soy yo. Por eso he tomado la decisión de irme, dejarte el camino libre para que algún día conozcas a un buen hombre y seas feliz a su lado. Él podrá darte lo que yo no puedo, una vida humana. No espero que entiendas mis razones porque, probablemente, en este momento me estés odiando. Sólo te pido que te cuides y no hagas nada estúpido. Si no lo quieres hacer por mí, no lo hagas, pero piensa en Charlie y en lo mucho que sufriría si te pasara algo._

_En esta carta te digo adiós y te deseo una vida humana feliz._

_Te amo, siempre tuyo. Edward._

Con ojos asombrados leí y releí la carta incapaz de moverme. Por eso su trato tan sobreprotector, por eso me cuidaba tanto, era importante para él. No sólo eso, sino que me amaba. Edward me amaba. Aquello cambiaba todo…

Disculpen la tardanza pero ya comencé las clases y primero que nada están mis deberes y estos me ocupan mucho tiempo. Estoy dividida entre el liceo, el gym, mi trabajo de solo medio tiempo (y solo tres días a la semana) el propedéutico (curso de 6 meses que te prepara para la prueba interna de la universidad ) , además de las tareas que me mandan tanto en el liceo como en el propedéutico…

El capitulo ya lo empecé pero apenas y tengo una página y más o menos para el domingo de la semana que viene tenga listo el capitulo, pero contando que teresa lo valla a vetear estaré actualizando para el vienes o sábado de la próxima, próxima semana…

Gracias a Angela, Xoam, Cullen-21-gladys, Connie1, eddieIlove, Renesmee Black Cullen1096 por sus comentarios en verdad me animan mucho a escribir…

El adelanto se los mando en cuanto tenga al menos la mitad del capítulo listo….Estoy pensando es crear un grupo en faceboock donde puedas montar los adelanto y los avance del capítulo para que las personas que no tienen cuenta en FF puedan leerlos, pero bueno eso todavía no es seguro así que les digo después

Ahora sí, eso es todo que disfruten lo que resta del fin de semana


End file.
